Cenas ocultas de Arquivo X
by Katarina Corsiolli
Summary: Eu considero esta fanfic, uma sequência de cenas ocultas de Arquivo X que desenvolvem o relacionamento de Mulder e Scully a partir do 7x17, quando ela acorda na cama dele.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: 7x17 – All things.**

Scully adormeceu enquanto Mulder falava. Ele não sabia dizer a quanto tempo ela já estava dormindo, o que o fez sorrir. Ela estava realmente muito cansada, então não quis acorda-la. Mulder a cobriu com um cobertor que havia no sofá e analisou a expressão tranquila dela enquanto dormia. Retirou suavemente uma mecha que caia nos seus olhos e a colocou atrás da orelha. Por um momento teve o ímpeto de beijar os lábios dela novamente, mas não seria apropriado, porém sorriu com a possibilidade. Levantou vagarosamente para não atrapalhar seu sono e recolheu as xícaras de chá. Ele mesmo já estava bem cansado, mas mesmo assim lavou as xícaras antes de ir se deitar.

Deu mais uma olhada em Scully antes de ir para o quarto, mas ela continuava dormindo profundamente. Apagou as luzes e foi em direção ao quarto. Retirou as roupas rapidamente, enfiando-se embaixo das cobertas usando apenas uma boxer. Mas então voltou a pensar em Scully. Ela acordaria toda dolorida se a deixasse dormir à noite toda naquela posição, então contrariando a preguiça levantou-se novamente e vestiu um robe para ir vê-la. Como ele imaginava, ela ainda dormia profundamente, mas precisava deixa-la mais confortável. Delicadamente Mulder tirou os pés dela de cima da mesa e girou-a para deita-la no sofá. Ela não pareceu incomodar-se com a atitude, aliás, acreditava que ela nem sequer tinha se acordado, até que enquanto acariciava o rosto dela, sentiu a mão dela cobrir a sua e os olhos se abrirem vagamente como uma gata preguiçosa.

**\- **Mulder... Ela resmungou tão baixo que ele mal ouviu na escuridão.

\- Desculpe, não queria acordá-la. -Ele se desculpou, ajoelhado ao lado dela. – Só queria deixa-la mais confortável.

\- Obrigada, mas... – Ele a interrompeu, tapando os lábios dela.

\- Shh volte a dormir. Sei que está cansada.

\- Na verdade eu estou pensando naquilo que você estava falando antes de eu pegar no sono...

\- O que?

\- Sobre todas as nossas escolhas nos terem trazido até aqui... Eu acho que é isso mesmo. – O que você quer dizer, Scully? – Ela sentou-se para ficar no mesmo nível dos olhos dele.

\- Eu acho que você sabe. – Scully tocou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e o encarou profundamente.

Nossas escolhas nos trouxeram um ao outro. Era isso que ela queria dizer e ele sabia disso. Ele havia percebido o quanto a desejava quando pensou que a perderia naquele navio no Triângulo das Bermudas. Mas ele temia uma aproximação maior e correr o risco de estragar a amizade e o trabalho deles juntos. Porém aquele olhar dela não o ajudava em nada.

Naturalmente os olhos dele escorregaram até os lábios dela, que pareciam tão convidativos e tocou-os, com os dedos. O coração dela estava disparado e ela suava frio e o calor irradiava por todo seu corpo em antecipação. Eles já tinham ensaiado aquilo várias vezes e foram interrompidos e temendo que isso acontecesse novamente, ela tomou a iniciativa de terminar com a distância que separava os lábios dele dos dela. Ela já havia enfrentado a morte o suficiente para ignorar esta possibilidade que enchia seus pensamentos já havia algum tempo. O beijo começou tímido porém ao ver que era correspondido, se tornou mais intenso e profundo. Mulder infiltrou a língua dentro da boca dela e agarrou-a pela nuca, segurando os cabelos dela entre os dedos. Scully deu uma mordida suave nos lábios dele e ele sentiu todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem. Ela deu um sorriso satisfeito e os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice por um minuto. Os beijos voltaram a se intensificar e Mulder fez menção de retirar o blazer dela, e não foi impedido. Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela. Scully segurou a mão dele com firmeza e ele a carregou até o quarto. Não houve palavras, não havia porquê. Eles eram amigos e parceiros há sete anos e sempre houve aquela fagulha, aquela atração sexual intensa. Depois de ter passado por tanta coisa nos últimos tempos ela não queria mais perder nenhuma oportunidade. Mulder não podia negar que já havia pensado naquilo várias vezes, mas temia estragar a amizade deles, que era mais importante que tudo. Mas ela havia tomado a iniciativa e portanto eles lidariam com isso juntos.

Ele a deitou na cama e retirou a saia dela, delicadamente, suas mãos frias e trêmulas foram percebidas por Scully que deu um leve sorriso.

\- Esta é a sua primeira vez, Mulder? Ela brincou, para quebrar um pouco a tensão.

\- São sete anos. Não quero decepciona-la.

"Isso seria impossível", Scully pensou. Ele deixou a saia cair no chão e começou a retirar a meia fina delicadamente, acariciando suavemente cada centímetro de pele que descobria. As mãos estavam frias, mas os lábios estavam quentes enquanto a língua subia lambendo-a pelas pernas até alcançar o vão entre as pernas dela. Continuou lambendo-a por cima da calcinha, fazendo-a soltar gemidos involuntários e então prosseguiu até o umbigo dela. A pele dela era alva, macia e perfumada como ele imaginava que seria. Ele circundou o umbigo dela com a língua enquanto as mãos dela agarravam seus cabelos e de seus lábios saíam sons roucos que ele desconhecia, e estavam o excitando ainda mais. Ele sempre achou que o timbre da voz dela era sexy, mas gemendo conseguia ser ainda mais.

\- Está tão quente aqui... Ela murmurou, tomando a iniciativa de tirar a blusa. Satisfeito e surpreso com a atitude dela, Mulder concordou e soltou o cordão que prendia seu robe. Scully deixou-o cair pelos ombros dele e abraçou-o, acariciando seus braços. Ah o calor de outro corpo sobre o dela, era algo que ela não sentia já havia algum tempo e por um momento ela simplesmente aproveitou aquela sensação. Mulder tomou cuidado para não deixar todo o peso cair sobre ela, pois ela era tão pequena que ele temia esmaga-la. Por um momento apenas fitou-a, acariciando seus cabelos de cujas raízes algumas gotas de suor já caiam pela testa. A respiração de ambos estava falhada e ele sabia que ela estava tão nervosa como ele, afinal, eles esperaram tanto por aquilo que tinham que fazer de uma forma que fosse inesquecível no bom sentido.

Ele voltou a beijar os lábios dela de forma voraz, mas não limitou-se a eles, seus beijos se espalharam pelo pescoço dela, pelos ombros, descendo pela clavícula até chegar na divisa entre os seios dela, ainda cobertos pelo sutiã. Afastando o sutiã, ele deu uma suave mordida num de seus mamilos, fazendo-a contrair-se involuntariamente. Scully arranhava as costas dele, descendo as mãos até alcançar a cueca boxer, então adentrou-a, apertando suas nádegas. Ele tinha uma bunda firme e bem desenhada, algo que ela nunca percebera antes, coberta pelas calças jeans. Nem mesmo quando o ajudou a se vestir, quando estivera em estado de choque e não era uma surpresa desagradável.

\- Scully... Ele resmungou sorridente e ela o fez girar na cama, ficando por cima dele e sentindo a ereção eminente entre suas coxas. – Hum, não posso negar que esta era uma fantasia minha.

\- Mulder, cale a boca. Ela jogou os pulsos dele para cima, segurando-os enquanto beijava os lábios dele, descendo pelo peito com mordidas suaves que eram doloridas e excitantes ao mesmo tempo. O quadril balançando contra a virilha dele o enlouquecia então ele soltou-se da mão dela e arrastou-a sentando-se e beijando-a demoradamente enquanto abria o fecho de seu sutiã. Tocou seus seios com reverência e provou seu sabor vagarosamente, fazendo-a arquear as costas para trás, desejando a abraça-la em seguida, tocando-lhe suavemente as costas e beijando-lhe a nuca. Perguntou-se novamente porque não fizeram aquilo antes. Era tão bom estar ali com ela, era excitante e relaxante ao mesmo tempo, pois Scully tinha todas as qualidades que ele podia admirar numa mulher. Scully sentia o mesmo, aconchegada em seus braços, beijava delicadamente seus ombros, apertando-o contra o corpo dela. Era tão bom sentir apenas a pele dos dois uma contra a outra, sem obstáculos, ao menos da cintura pra cima. Instintivamente ambos seguraram o rosto um do outro e voltaram a beijar-se demoradamente, tentando repor todo o tempo perdido até então. Línguas se encontravam e brigavam por espaço nas bocas incansáveis. Porque eles demoraram tanto para fazer aquilo? Scully pensava. Mulder lambeu o pescoço dela, traçando uma linha até seu queixo, fazendo-a esquecer seus pensamentos.

O corpo dela doía ansiando por senti-lo dentro dela, era a maior urgência de sua vida naquele momento. Ela afastou-se dele por um minuto para liberá-lo da boxer apertada sem deixar de encarar os olhos dele. Ele abriu um sorriso sedutor quando ela começou a massageá-lo.

\- Sabe eu fiz esse pedido de aniversário alguns anos atrás. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, dando-lhe uma suave mordida no lóbulo da orelha.

\- Eu pretendo fazer mais que isso. Ela disse com um olhar lascivo que ele nunca havia visto antes. E ele estava gostando desse lado dela. Scully afastou a calcinha pela lateral e encaixou-se nele, deslizando perfeitamente. Os dois trocaram um gemido de prazer. Mulder agarrou a cintura dela e deixou que ela tomasse as rédeas da situação. Ela estava tão quente e úmida que certamente não demoraria a atingir o orgasmo daquela maneira. Ele sabia que a amava já havia algum tempo, mas sempre temeu levar o relacionamento deles para outro nível e correr o risco de perder sua melhor amiga. Mas depois deste momento seria impossível atrás. Ele já havia negado seu desejo tempo demais, e agora tendo experimentado como poderia ser, não poderia mais negar que era isso que ele almejava.

Scully demorou a perceber que durante todos esses anos não tivera nenhum relacionamento profundo com alguém porque ela já tinha um: Mulder. Eles haviam sido um casal sem sexo desde o primeiro momento e estava na hora de corrigir a parte sexual. Por algum tempo ela pensou que se escondia atrás de seu relacionamento com Mulder porque era seguro, porque eles não precisavam lidar com as complicações que um relacionamento amoroso envolvia, mas ela não podia mais negar que o que sentia por ele passava da amizade. Ele apertava os dentes contra os lábios como se estivesse tentando sufocar uma ejaculação eminente, o que a deixava ainda mais excitada. Ela era pequena, mas forte, ele estava quase perdendo o ar, de tanta força que aquelas coxas tinham para prender sua cintura, era como se ele nunca estivesse dentro dela o suficiente. De repente ela estremeceu e soltou um gemido longo e macio, deixando a força se esvair de seu corpo e deitando a cabeça em seus ombros com a respiração ofegante. Ele queria olhar para o rosto dela, adorava a expressão das mulheres pós-orgasmo e como ele esperava, a dela não deixava a desejar. Ele puxou-a pelo queixo e viu as bochechas rosadas e os lábios entreabertos inchados e convidativos pedindo por mais. Ele acariciou os cabelos dela, jogando-os para trás, pois estavam úmidos e espalhados pela testa dela. E ela sorria satisfeita, não somente pelo orgasmo intenso, mas pelo que ele representava. Ela se sentia livre finalmente, livre para deixar sua libido agir da forma como queria quando estivesse perto dele. De repente o sorriso se transformou numa gargalhada, deixando-o confuso.

\- O que é tão engraçado, Scully? Ele perguntou com um olhar que demonstrava um misto de confusão e diversão.

\- Venha e você vai descobrir. Ela disse, voltando a rebolar sobre ele. Scully pôs os braços em torno do pescoço dele e deixou-o comandar dessa vez, e ele aproveitou a situação para ergue-la e abaixá-la como se não pesasse nada, aumentando a intensidade e a força da penetração até que ela sentiu a renda de sua calcinha se rasgar. De certa forma foi um alívio, pois agora estavam livres finalmente. O tempo todo ela não tirou os olhos do rosto de Mulder, analisando a intensidade do orgasmo que tivera, por suas expressões faciais. Ela podia sentir o líquido quente jorrando dentro dela de forma demorada até que os espasmos dele diminuíram e ele recostou a cabeça na cabeceira da cama, respirando com dificuldade. Aos poucos, enquanto se acalmava, um sorriso se abriu nos lábios dele e ele entendeu a gargalhada dela. Aquilo era bom demais para ter sido evitado por tanto tempo. Ele começou a rir também e os dois riram juntos mais um pouco até que seus corpos se acalmassem. Scully então saiu de cima dele e deitou-se ao lado dele cobrindo-se até o pescoço.

\- Está ficando frio. Ela resmungou trêmula. Ele deitou-se de lado, encaixando-se no corpo dela e cobrindo-se também.

\- Melhorou?

\- Uhum. Ela resmungou afirmativamente. – Boa noite, Mulder.

\- Boa noite Scully.

Eles dormiram juntos, mas acordaram separados. Scully levantou cedo e tentou não fazer muito barulho. Ela precisava ir para casa, tomar um banho e trocar de roupa antes de ir para o trabalho. Durante todo o trajeto ela pensou em como eles agiriam no trabalho, agiriam como se nada tivesse acontecido? Esconderiam? Ela realmente não havia pensado nisso na noite anterior, porém tornar aquilo uma coisa de uma noite só não estava em seus planos. Será que estava nos dele? Ela esperava que não. Não, não estava, mas ao acordar sozinho na cama, sem nenhum vestígio de Scully, além da calcinha rasgada dela jogada em algum canto, era desolador. Procurou por um bilhete, mas ela não havia deixado um. E então ele viu a hora e entendeu: ela saíra cedo para ter tempo de aparecer apresentável no trabalho. Eles não tiveram tempo de falar sobre o trabalho. Como agiriam? Como sempre? Com mais intimidade? O FBI não era um lugar dado a intimidades e era certo que não gostariam de saber do envolvimento deles, então provavelmente o ideal ao menos em público seria fingir que nada havia acontecido. Será que ela pensava o mesmo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: The next day.**

Enquanto se aproximava do próprio escritório foi se preparando psicologicamente sobre como agir quando a visse. Ele não podia agir de forma diferente do normal, porque não sabia ainda o que ela queria fazer sobre aquilo e logo nem Skinner, nem ninguém devia suspeitar de que havia acontecido.

Ele abriu a porta e ela estava sentada na cadeira dele, olhando uma pasta cheia de documentos, provavelmente do caso do dia, mas tudo que ele conseguia olhar, era para os dois botões abertos da camisa dela. Talvez por isso ele nunca tentou transar com ela antes, sabia que não conseguiria pensar em outra coisa o dia todo. As pernas cruzadas pareciam um convite, embora ela estivesse usando calças um tanto largas, como se quisesse parecer menos feminina para facilitar passar aquele dia de forma normal.

\- Bom dia. Ela exclamou retirando-o de seu sonho acordado.

\- Bom dia. Ele respondeu simplesmente e se aproximou, tentando parecer normal, embora fosse a última coisa que ele estivesse parecendo no momento. – Você podia ter me acordado. Tive que correr para chegar no horário.

\- Mulder! Ela fez uma cara alarmada, como se dissesse que não era o momento de falar sobre aquilo.

\- Precisamos conversar. Ele sussurrou, sentando-se na cadeira de frente a ela.

\- Não agora. Acho que por isso nunca fizemos isso antes. Você não consegue separar as coisas. Ela o repreendeu.

\- Quer dizer que você já tinha pensado nisso antes? Ele sorriu de forma sagaz e ela fez outra careta de reprimenda. – Está bem. Depois. Me deixe ver isso.

Pelo resto do dia eles falaram apenas do caso e trivialidades, embora mentalmente ambos estivessem ansiosos para falar sobre o que havia acontecido e como lidar com aquilo. Ela não queria parar. Ele não queria parar. E então finalmente, quando o fim do expediente chegou, Mulder perguntou:

\- Podemos conversar agora?

\- Sim, mas não aqui. Vamos tomar um café? Ela convidou ainda séria, naquela pose tipicamente Scully de ser. Ele assentiu e os dois sentaram numa cafeteria qualquer. A intenção de Scully era simplesmente estar num lugar em que as coisas não poderiam evoluir para nada além de uma conversa, já que seus hormônios agora livres estavam em ebulição e ela temia acabar na cama dele novamente antes de ter a chance de falar sobre isso.

Quando finalmente estavam com os cafés em mãos e ela sorveu um longe gole, perguntou:

\- E então, o que você quer saber, Mulder?

\- Bom, em primeiro lugar, porque você saiu às pressas de manhã? Você sempre é furtiva assim ou é só quando tem o melhor sexo da sua vida? A piadinha ajudava a quebrar o clima tenso.

\- Eu precisava ir pra casa e trocar de roupa. Eu não podia chegar no trabalho com a mesma roupa amassada de ontem, ficaria meio óbvio. Ela explicou. – E você poderia ser mais modesto, não?

\- As pessoas deduziriam que você fez sexo, não que fez sexo comigo. Apesar que realmente isto é um evento tão raro que...

\- Cale a boca, Mulder! Não faça com que eu me arrependa. Então ele parou de provoca-la e ficou sério tocando na mão dela, sobre a mesa.

\- Isso quer dizer que você ainda não está?

\- Porque eu estaria? Você está? Um calafrio subiu pela espinha dela e suas mãos começaram a suar.

\- Não! Mas você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, Scully. Não quero perder você.

\- Também não quero perder você.

\- Mas agora que começamos, acho que não consigo parar. E eu não quero parar. Ele confessou, sem deixar de fita-la. "E nunca mais conseguirei olhar pra você sem imagina-la nua na minha frente" Ele quis acrescentar, mas não achou apropriado.

\- Eu também não quero. Na sua casa ou na minha? Ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Não havia porque negar. Eles sempre tiveram uma relação baseada em sinceridade e não era agora que iriam começar a fazer jogos. Eles já sabiam o que queriam, então não havia porque perder mais tempo do que já haviam perdido. Eles fariam funcionar, não iriam estragar tudo.

\- Su casa. Ele respondeu. Acho que ela não é usada pra isso há mais tempo que a minha.

\- Eu vou ignorar isso, antes que eu mude de ideia.

\- Não vai mudar não. – Mulder provocou.

Eles fecharam a conta e seguiram para o apartamento dela normalmente, porém assim que ela abriu a porta ele puxou-a pelo braço para beija-la, fechando a porta com o pé. Logo em seguida começou a retirar o casaco dela enquanto ela tentava sem sucesso pará-lo por um minuto que fosse.

\- Espere, Mulder. Conseguiu falar entre um beijo e outro.

\- Que foi? Meu hálito está ruim? Ele brincou, fazendo-a rir.

\- Não, você não acha que estamos indo muito rápido com isso? Esperamos tanto e...

\- Exato. Tivemos sete anos de encontros, não foi o suficiente? Ele perguntou, agarrando-a possessivamente pela cintura.

\- Tivemos encontros? Ela pareceu confusa.

\- Bom, eu estive com você nos últimos anos por muito mais tempo que com qualquer outra mulher. Acho que conta como encontro.

\- É, pensando por este lado... Ela balançou a cabeça, ainda pensativa.

\- Se você está insegura, ninguém precisa saber. Vamos manter isso entre nós, até sabermos o que fazer com esse novo hum... Padrão no nosso relacionamento.

\- Uma noite já pode ser considerado um padrão? Ela sorriu.

\- Duas com hoje... O que você vai fazer amanhã? Ele perguntou erguendo-a pelas nádegas e carregando-a.

\- Você pretende monopolizar minhas noites, a partir de agora, Mulder? Eu tenho uma vida sabia? Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, deliciando-se com o cheiro do perfume dele.

\- Desde quando? Você sempre me acompanhou em expedições malucas e agora quer recusar uma proposta sexual?

\- Eu estou pensando em como isso pode afetar a nossa amizade, se é que ainda somos amigos. Ela explicou um tanto insegura com os fatos.

\- É claro que somos! Amigos que gostam de estar um com o outro, e às vezes fazer sexo um com o outro. Ele esclareceu jogando-a na cama e deitando-se sobre ela. – Não negue que você já tinha pensado sobre isso... - Ele prosseguiu, beijando o pescoço dela. – Você sempre achava defeito nas mulheres com quem eu saía.

\- Ninguém manda você ter mal gosto. Ela se defendeu.

\- Se você está criticando meu gosto, você está se ofendendo, Dana Scully. – A mão dele escorregou para dentro da calça dela, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro. – Aliás essa roupa de hoje foi a sua tentativa de não chamar atenção para o que fizemos ontem?

\- Foi tão óbvio assim? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, realçando os grandes olhos claros.

\- E um completo fracasso. Fiquei imaginando o dia inteiro o momento em que eu retiraria essas roupas. – Mulder abriu o botão da calça e abaixou o zíper.

\- Viu? Por isso nunca fizemos isso. Você agora não vai mais prestar atenção em nada do que eu falo, vai apenas ficar me imaginando nua. - Ela resmungou.

\- É claro que não! Eu vou prestar atenção ainda mais, se você estiver nua. Ele garantiu, arrastando-se pela cama e levando a calça dela com ele. E então ele a fitou e percebeu que ela estava incomodada com algo e resolveu falar seriamente, saindo de cima dela e deitando ao lado dela na cama, acariciando seus cabelos.

\- Qual o problema, Scully? Se você realmente não está afim, podemos assistir um filme, tomar umas cervejas ou somente dormir, como temos feito durante todos esses anos. Ele sorriu amistosamente, fazendo-a rir. Porque era tão difícil admitir que amava aquele homem mais do que seu coração era capaz de suportar? Porque era tão difícil se entregar ao momento?

\- Não é nada disso, Mulder. É que nós esperamos tanto e eu sempre imaginei que quando acontecesse... Se acontecesse alguma coisa entre nós seria algo mais...

\- Especial? Ele a interrompeu.

\- Muito brega de minha parte? Ela pareceu embaraçada e abaixou a cabeça, deixando o cabelo cobrir parcialmente seu rosto. Mulder afastou o cabelo e levantou o queixo dela.

\- Não. Eu entendo. Eu acho que você merece mais que isso, Scully. Desculpe. O que você quer, Scully? Quer que eu vá embora?

\- Alguma vez eu quis que você fosse embora? Ela perguntou sinceramente.

\- Sempre há uma primeira vez. Ele esboçou um sorriso.

\- Não. Eu só quero um banho bem demorado. Quero tirar o peso do trabalho das minhas costas e daí eu sou toda sua. – Ela garantiu, beijando pousando a mão sobre a ele.

\- Só isso? Ele pareceu aliviado. – É a sua casa, fique à vontade. Mas acho melhor eu ir embora e tomar um banho também, trocar de roupa...

\- Porque? Ela o interrompeu quando ele se preparava para levantar.

\- Porque se você vai se arrumar toda, eu também preciso estar apresentável.

\- Você pode tomar banho comigo. Eu não disse que precisava ser uma atividade individual. Ela disse com um tom lascivo ele que estava começando a conhecer só agora. Em resposta ele sorriu. Ela se levantou e foi até o banheiro encher a banheira. Enquanto a água escorria foi até a cozinha e buscou uma garrafa de vinho branco, já trazendo-a aberta com duas taças.

Mulder assistia tudo com interesse, pensando se ela fazia isso sempre, ou só pq ele estava ali e como se ela lesse seus pensamentos ela disse:

\- Eu tenho um ritual que acho que você vai gostar de participar.

\- Eu já tenho certeza. Ela voltou ao banheiro para conferir a água na banheira e acendeu umas velas perfumadas, ligando o rádio ao lado. Por fim ela apagou a luz, deixando o banheiro na penumbra das velas que ela tinha acabado de acender e voltou para o quarto, puxando-o pelo braço. – Vamos?

Ele entrou no banheiro e exclamou:

\- Nossa, você sempre faz tudo isso para tomar banho? Vou começar a tomar banho aqui todos os dias.

\- Talvez eu não o convide todos os dias. – Ela provocou, enchendo as taças e deixando-as ao lado da banheira.

\- Você sempre tem que ser estraga-prazer. Ele resmungou puxando-a pela cintura e beijando-a mais uma vez, enquanto começavam a despir um ao outro com rapidez. Então entraram na banheira, um de frente para o outro com um suspiro aliviado.

\- Era disto que eu estava falando... Scully suspirou satisfeito tomando um gole de seu vinho e recostando-se na borda da banheira. Mulder a imitou enquanto tentava esticar suas pernas na banheira, mas era impossível.

\- Você tem razão. Essa é uma maneira melhor de começar a noite. Ele tomou um gole demorado. – A você, Scully. A mulher mais incrível que eu conheço. Ele ergueu a taça e eles brindaram sem desviar o olhar em nenhum momento.

\- Esta água está tão agradável que estou com dificuldade em me mover daqui. Disse ela mergulhando para molhar os cabelos. Não só a água, o vinho já estava fazendo efeito e deixando-a extremamente relaxada.

\- Não tem problema, eu lavo você. Disse ele escorregando a mão pelas pernas dela e juntando-as entre sua virilha.

\- Está bem. Comece pelas minhas costas. Ela se virou sorrindo, provocando-o.

\- Você é muito mandona. - Ele ensaboou a esponja e esfregou delicadamente nas costas dela, desde o pescoço, contornando os ombros, até a cintura. Ela suspirou satisfeita e fechou os olhos. Em seguida retirou todo o sabonete e beijou o ombro dela suavemente dizendo:

\- Eu adoro o cheiro da sua pele. – Continuou beijando-a pela nuca até encontrar a cicatriz do chip. Aquilo o trouxe memórias ruins de todo o sofrimento que ela havia passado e instintivamente a abraçou, encostando o peito contra as costas dela. Ele queria cuidar dela, protege-la, impedir que qualquer coisa ruim pudesse lhe acontecer. Mulder esfregou os cabelos dela com o shampoo e o toque das mãos dele era restaurador e ela foi se inclinando até acabar deitada sobre o peito dele que se recostou na borda da banheira para aconchega-la.

\- Se sente melhor? Ele perguntou baixinho, agora ensaboando ambos os braços dela com suas mãos.

\- Você não tem ideia do quanto. - Ela disse com um tom sincero e calmo. Mulder ensaboou mais as mãos e as colocou sobre os seios dela, contornando-os e deslizando pela barriga dela, deslizando ainda mais, até adentra-la sutilmente.

\- Eu acho que tenho uma ideia sim. Ele respondeu, massageando-a.

\- Sabe, não era nisso que eu estava pensando quando o convidei para tomar banho comigo. Ela tentou responder com a voz firme.

\- Quer que eu pare? Ele mordeu sua bochecha.

\- Não.

Ela pôs a mão sobre a dele, incentivando-o. Ele era muito bom naquilo e parecia sentir tanto prazer quanto ela, pois podia sentir o quão excitado ele estava, pois a ereção crescia atrás dela. Ela queria virar-se e olhar para ele, mas ele não permitia e sussurrava no ouvido dela para ela relaxar e se entregar. Não foi difícil obedece-lo, mas temeu machuca-lo de tanto que apertou suas coxas em torno da mão dele. Era como se ela tivesse levado um choque elétrico que se espalhava pelo seu corpo, era como ser reanimada depois de um longo coma e nenhum homem antes a fizera sentir-se assim. Ele lia seus pensamentos, sabendo exatamente o que fazer para agrada-la embora sexo foi um nos pouquíssimos tópicos o qual nunca conversaram a respeito.

Quando finalmente ele a soltou, ela rapidamente se virou e o beijou e as mãos dele agarraram os cabelos dela, ainda cheios de shampoo e se espalharam em seguida pelos braços dela.

\- Minha vez. Ela resmungou, afastando-se para esfregar os cabelos dele com o shampoo, sentando sobre as coxas dele. Ela repetiu todo o processo que ele havia feito com ela, ensaboando seu peito e seus braços demoradamente, deixando por último o que ele provavelmente considerava a parte mais importante de seu corpo. Quando ela o tocou naquela região já tão sensível ele deu um gemido discreto e apertou os dentes nos lábios, numa expressão de dolorosa satisfação.

\- Você está pronto? Ela perguntou retoricamente.

\- Eu nasci pronto. Ele respondeu encaixando-a sobre ele. Scully secou uma das mãos para pegar a garrafa de vinho e bebeu um longo gole do bico mesmo e ofereceu a ele que fez o mesmo, surpreso com a atitude dele.

\- Posso confessar uma coisa, Scully? Perguntou ele ofegante enquanto ela se movia sobre ele.

\- Pode.

\- Nunca imaginei que você fosse tão boa nisso. – Ele provocou sorrindo.

\- Muito menos eu imaginei isso de você. Com todo filme pornô que você assiste. Ela retrucou mordendo o lábio inferior dele.

\- Touché! Ele a beijou novamente e Scully o levou ao mesmo nirvana que ele a fizera encontrar pouco tempo atrás. Aquilo tinha sido ainda melhor que a primeira vez, se é que era possível. Havia tanta espuma na banheira que seria impossível sair dali completamente limpos então se dirigiram ao chuveiro onde massagearam as cabeças um do outro tentando se livrar de todo aquele shampoo e pela primeira vez analisaram o corpo um do outro verdadeiramente.

\- O que você está olhando? Ela perguntou intrigada e um tanto acanhada.

\- Eu sempre tentei imaginar você sem roupa e a realidade é bem melhor do que eu esperava. Disse ele correndo o olhar pelo corpo dela como um felino olhando para uma presa apetitosa.

\- Sempre? – Ela perguntou surpresa.

\- Sempre. Eu sempre achei você atraente. Você nunca tentou me imaginar nu?

\- Eu não precisava. Eu já tinha visto você nu antes de ontem. Troquei sua roupa uma vez, ajudei você sair de uma banheira também, esqueceu? Ela se gabou.

\- Sua aproveitadora. – Ele fingiu estar indignado e beliscou carinhosamente o traseiro dela.

\- Mas tem outra coisa que eu estou curiosa para saber. – O olhar dela era sedutor e o deixava excitado por antecipação.

\- O que? – Perguntou ele com interesse. Ela fez um sinal para que ele se aproximasse do rosto dela e sussurrou no ouvido dela.

\- O seu gosto. – Ele poderia ter caído para trás imaginando o que ela quisera dizer com isso, mas confirmando suas suspeitas, Scully começou a lamber o peito dele descendo em direção ao umbigo e não parou por ali. Quando ele percebeu ela já estava ajoelhada tomando-o nos lábios vigorosamente. Se era o vinho, ele não sabia, mas talvez ela devesse beber mais vezes. E ela o encarava, analisando suas reações para saber como agir e com que intensidade fazer, quando sentia que havia o machucado, ela se tornava mais carinhosa, e parecia não cansar. Ela estava obstinada em experimenta-lo, como havia dito.

\- Você tem certeza? – Ele perguntou antes de finalmente aliviar-se.

\- Esta é a cara de uma mulher que não tem certeza? Ela perguntou, soltando-o por um minuto. Ele fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça e ela continuou até lev-alo ao delírio com sua língua e o toque macio de suas mãos. Ele lutou para permanecer firmemente em pé e ela não só simplesmente o experimentou, como engoliu e parecia ter gostado disso.

Oh meu Deus, Dana!

Ela se levantou lambendo os lábios, como uma gata se limpando após a refeição e perguntou suavemente no ouvido dele:

\- Você me beijaria agora?

\- Aonde você quer que eu beije primeiro?

Ele desligou o chuveiro enquanto beijava os lábios dela. Scully tentou secá-los, porém inutilmente pois Mulder a carregou de volta para a cama, ainda ensopada. E antes que ela protestasse ele lambeu seu pescoço e começou a beija-la em direção a virilha. Sem demora colocou a cabeça entre as pernas dela e deu uma mordida suave em seu clitóris, fazendo-a gemer. E então ela sentiu a língua dele, percorrendo sua intimidade e a adentrando finalmente sem reservas. Era como se ele estivesse tentando engoli-la, pois se aprofundava a cada minuto um pouco mais, pressionando a virilha dela e trazendo-a de encontro aos seus lábios. Ela sentia que estava completamente molhada mas aquilo estava sendo tão agradável que ela não queria se entregar facilmente.

\- Você é deliciosa, Scully. Eu poderia ficar aqui até amanhecer, esperando você chegar lá e me espremer entre suas pernas. Ele resmungou baixinho, finalizando com uma mordida em sua coxa.

\- Eu gostaria que você precisasse provar isso. Mas não vai demorar tanto. – Ela sorriu e com esse aviso ele continuou o que fazia com ainda mais empolgação, se é que era possível. Ele adorava ver o corpo dela se curvando todo depois de um orgasmo e embora perigoso, porque ela era muito forte, era agradável ser quase esmagado entre as coxas dela.

\- Quer saber que gosto você tem, Scully? Perguntou ele, erguendo-se e deitando ao lado dela.

\- Venha aqui. - Ela respondeu beijando os lábios dele e abraçando-o, trazendo-o para perto para abraça-lo e puxou as cobertas sobre eles. Ambos permaneceram assim até pegar no sono mas antes disso ele fitou os olhos fechados dela e disse:

\- Eu não estava dopado, Scully. Eu a amo. De verdade. – Com esta confissão ele fechou os olhos e adormeceu, não esperando uma resposta pois pensou que ela já estava dormindo. Ela não estava mas fingiu, para não ter que lidar com aquilo, porém sorriu satisfeita e em seu inconsciente também respondeu que o amava. O despertador tocou e ela se levantou rapidamente enquanto ele continuou se espreguiçando demoradamente, esticando os braços e murmurando.

\- Bom dia. Foi bom acordar com você, Scully. Mas... Você nunca relaxa?

\- Preciso responder isso? Ela olhou para ele com aquela típica expressão cética.

\- É cedo, deite aqui mais um pouco... Ele acariciou a cama de forma maliciosa.

\- Não posso. Olhe meu cabelo. – Ela disse, tentando arrumá-lo no espelho. – Preciso tomar um banho.

\- Seu cabelo está perfeito. – Ele levantou-se e colocou as mãos na cintura dela, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. – Quer que eu lave pra você de novo?

\- Nada disso. Temos que chegar no horário. – Ela se desvencilhou dele e beliscou seu queixo. – Vá preparar algo para comermos enquanto eu tomo banho.

\- Ok, chefe. – Ele disse com um tom irônico. – Você tem sorte que eu gosto de mulheres mandonas.

\- Fale menos e trabalhe mais. – Ela gritou do banheiro.

\- Abusada. Ele resmungou baixinho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: 7x19 – Hollywood D.C**

Mulder deixou o cinema antes mesmo do filme terminar. Chateava tanto assim um filme bobo onde ele era trocado pelo Skinner? Este com certeza era o menor dos problemas daquele filme, porém talvez não para o ego dele. Scully sentiu uma certa pena dele e arranjou uma forma de alegrá-lo. Não foi difícil encontra-lo, sentando no chão como um garoto emburrado, a cena a divertia. Sentou-se ao lado e tentou melhorar o humor dele, mas nada foi tão bom quanto avisar que eles tinham o cartão de Skinner para gastar. Ele rapidamente se levantou e os dois caminharam de mãos dadas como um casal qualquer, decidindo o que fazer com aquele cartão.

\- Será que ele tem um bom limite? Perguntou ele desconfiado. – Tem que ter alguma pegadinha.

\- Não, ele está de muito bom humor por ter sido representado pelo Richard Gere e ter a lanterna maior que a sua. Ela riu.

\- Acha mesmo que ele tem a lanterna maior. Perguntou ele olhando-a seriamente. – Não me venha com aquele discurso sobre tamanho não ser importante. Scully gargalhou depois do último comentário.

\- Bom eu nunca vi a lanterna do Skinner, mas estou satisfeita com o tamanho da sua. – Ela garantiu. – Muito satisfeita. – Acrescentou num sussurro, erguendo-se para falar-lhe no ouvido.

\- Você está bêbada, Scully?

\- Um pouco. Tive que beber para aguentar assistir aquele filme horrível. Parecemos dois idiotas.

\- Não é? Ele concordou indignado. – Por isso que agora eu já sei o que iremos fazer com esse cartão do Skinner.

\- O que? – Perguntou ela, curiosa.

\- Vamos nos hospedar na suíte mais cara, do hotel mais caro dessa cidade. E vamos beber todas as bebidas do frigobar. E pedir muita comida. E comprar os filmes pornô do paper-view.

\- Eu não tenho interesse nos filmes. – Ela respondeu abrindo a porta do carro.

\- Se for só nessa parte que você não tem interesse, não tem problema. – Os dois entraram no carro.

\- Nós já estamos num hotel bom, Mulder.

\- Não, vamos fechar a conta e ir para o Four Seasons. Eu não quero encontrar mais ninguém, depois desse vexame de filme.

\- Nossa, Four Seasons. Você está tentando me impressionar com o cartão do Skinner?

\- Com certeza. E vamos pedir serviço de quarto. Não sei você mas estou morto de fome.

\- Eu poderia comer alguma coisinha. Ela oscilou a cabeça.

...

\- Boa noite, queremos o quarto mais caro que estiver disponível, por favor. – Disse Mulder no balcão do novo hotel, com Scully ao seu lado rezando para que o cartão de Skinner tivesse limite suficiente para as ostentações que Mulder tinha em mente.

\- Temos uma suíte especial para recém casados. – O atendente disse com um sorriso um tanto malicioso que deixou Scully constrangida.

\- Na verdade...Scully tentou explicar que não eram recém casados mas Mulder a interrompeu.

\- Nós adoraríamos não é, querida?

\- Quanto tempo vocês pretendem ficar?

\- Até amanhã apenas. Vamos seguir para a nossa lua-de-mel. – Mulder continuou, pegando na mão dela de forma gentil e ela lhe deu um olhar incriminador.

\- Meus parabéns. Vocês fazem um lindo casal. Vou mandar preparar o quarto. - O homem saiu de cena com um aspecto sorridente e Scully fitou Mulder, incrédula. Como ele podia enganar as pessoas assim, só para ganhar um quarto melhor?

O quarto era espaçoso, havia uma sacada com acesso externo e a cama estava decorada com pétalas de rosa, sem contar que havia uma champanhe gelada esperando por ser aberta em cima da mesa da pequena cozinha.

\- Você mentiu tão bem lá embaixo que eu poderia pensar que você já fez isso antes. Ela provocou, enquanto retirava o casaco.

\- Eu jamais faria isso. Você é minha primeira e única esposa, Scully. Ele puxou-a pela cintura e beijou sua bochecha. – Você não queria um encontro mais apropriado? Então, que tal? Temos um belo quarto, teremos um belo jantar e estamos bem vestidos. Ele explicou, satisfeito.

\- É, valeu a pena. Ela concordou com um leve sorriso de quem não queria dar o braço a torcer.

\- Aliás, gostei do vestido. Você devia usar com mais frequência. – Ele elogiou enquanto tirava o casaco, a borboleta, e arregaçava as mangas da camisa.

\- Obrigada, vou anotar sua dica. Ela disse com divertimento. O que vamos pedir? – Disse ela após pegar o cardápio em cima da mesa.

\- Algo caro. Ele disse, sentando-se ao lado dela.

\- Imaginei que diria isso. Mas geralmente pratos mais caros vem pouca comida e com pouco sabor. Vamos pedir um spaguetti, que é mais confiável?

\- Está bem. Ele suspirou resignado. – Mas com o molho mais caro. – Acrescentou com um sorriso de menino maroto e analisou as curvas do corpo dela naquele vestido preto justo, enquanto ela se aproximava do telefone para fazer a ligação.

Meia hora depois eles estavam jogados no sofá, com os pés descalços em cima da mesa e completamente cheios. Mulder não se contentou apenas com janta, mas também pediu sobremesa e o vinho mais caro disponível, ao ponto de que não havia mais nenhum mínimo espaço disponível no estomago deles.

\- Se eu tiver uma congestão, a culpa é inteiramente sua, Mulder. – Scully reclamou, largando a taça vazia ao seu lado.

\- Eu não obriguei você a comer. Ele sorriu de forma provocativa. – Tome mais vinho, é bom para a digestão.

\- Ah claro, imagino... – Ela respondeu de forma cética. –A não ser que você queira passar o resto da noite me vendo com a cabeça na privada vomitando, é melhor pararmos por aqui.

\- Que fraca você é, Scully. Tem várias garrafinhas no frigobar ainda. – Disse ele abrindo a porta do mesmo. – O que você prefere? Temos tequila, uísque, vodca... – Ao ver que não recebia resposta virou-se e a encontrou cochilando com a cabeça no braço do sofá. – Scully! Ele gritou.

\- Ah, o que? – Ela levantou assustada, fazendo-o rir.

– Você não pode dormir agora! Vamos, levante, vamos tomar um banho frio pra você acordar. – Ele puxou os braços dela, obrigando-a a se levantar.

\- Você me fez comer demais. Estou cansada. – Disse ela bocejando.

\- Não faça isso com o cartão do Skinner, Scully. Vamos. – Ele a carregou no colo até o banheiro e deixando a tiara que prendia os cabelos dela em cima da pia, entrou com ela dentro do box.

\- Não Mulder, não se atreva a ligar esse chuveiro. – Quem vai secar meu vestido depois?

\- Nós mandamos para a lavanderia do hotel. – E antes que ela protestasse novamente, ele ligou o chuveiro e o jato de água fria foi um choque em seu corpo quente e cansado, mas ao mesmo tempo revigorante e restaurador depois de toda aquela comida e bebida.

\- Eu vou matar você, Mulder. – Ela resmungou, tentando se soltar dos braços dele.

\- Não vai não. Eu faço um chá quentinho pra você depois. – Ele disse com um tom melodioso, colocando-a no chão e acariciando os cabelos dela, jogando-os para trás.

\- Puxe o zíper para mim? – Ela se virou de costas para ele e ele desceu o zíper do vestido preto vagarosamente, analisando a pele dela que estava ficando toda arrepiada. Por fim, deixou-o cair pelos ombros e começou a desabotoar a própria camisa.

\- Se sente mais acordada, agora? – Ele perguntou, jogando a camisa dele e o vestido dela para fora do box.

\- Na verdade estou me sentindo congelada. – Além de congestão vou ter um resfriado, graças a você. – Ela resmungou, enquanto continuava se despindo e jogando as roupas para fora do box, ele a olhava fazendo o mesmo.

\- Venha cá, que eu resolvo isso. – Ele a puxou pela cintura e beijou seus lábios, abraçando-a com força, aquecendo seu corpo frio que se arrepiou novamente, mas dessa vez de prazer. Como ele podia estar tão quente embaixo daquela água congelada?

\- Ainda está com frio? – Ele perguntou depois de beija-la demoradamente, ao ponto de quase faltar-lhe o ar.

\- Um pouco.

Ela mordeu os lábios de forma provocante e Mulder começou a beijar seu pescoço, descendo até seus seios, onde ficou por um tempo, beijando-os e sugando-os até que começou a sentir o corpo dela se aquecendo. Não satisfeito, continuou provando-a, passeando pela pele dela com a língua, até acabar de joelho entre as pernas fechou os olhos e suspirou baixinho enquanto ele a provocava com sua língua, seus dentes e seus dedos. Ela nem sequer lembrava mais que a água estava fria. Então ele voltou a a erguer-se e ensaboando as mãos começou a esfregar todo o corpo dela, passando seu calor a ela.

\- Está melhor agora? – Ele mordeu suavemente o lábio inferior dela.

\- Começando a melhorar. Ela sorriu e eles continuaram ensaboando um ao outro e brincando de fazer penteados com o cabelo cheio de shampoo como duas crianças, até que seus corpos enrugados começaram a avisar que já tinham ficado embaixo da água por tempo demais. O banheiro parecia ter tomado banho também, já que eles haviam jogado as roupas ensopadas pelo chão, mas como estavam num quarto de hotel, não se preocuparam com isso. Ao invés disso vestiram os roupões disponíveis no quarto e abriram as malas para pegar suas coisas. Enquanto ela ia para o banheiro secar os cabelos, Mulder aproveitou para espiar a mala dela e encontrou bem à vista uma provocante camisola de cetim preta. Pegando-a ele foi até o banheiro e mostrou a ela, com um sorriso maroto.

\- Você sempre veste isso para dormir sozinha? Ele perguntou curioso. – Scully desligou o secador e virou-se com um olhar malicioso dizendo:

\- Não, eu ia passar a noite com o Skinner, mas você estragou tudo.

\- Scully, não brinque com isso. – Ele reclamou sentindo-se um tanto sensível com isso ainda, fazendo-a rir.

\- Quem disse que é brincadeira? – Ela provocou, voltando a secar o cabelo.

\- Você acha que a ideia do filme saiu de onde? – O tom dela era sério, o que o deixou confuso. Não podia ser verdade, não, ela não faria isso. Era o Skinner! Então ao perceber a confusão dele, ela desligou o secador e se aproximou dele, retirando a camisola das mãos dele.

\- É claro que é brincadeira! Por favor! Desde quando você fica bisbilhotando nas minhas coisas. – Ela o repreendeu e arrumou o cabelo dele, que estava ainda despenteado e molhado.

\- Não bisbilhotei! Estava bem em cima das suas coisas. Eu só precisei passar ali e ver. E por favor, não minta mais assim. Eu estou sensível com esse assunto. Olha a imagem que Hollywood fez de mim.

\- Porque você se importa tanto? – Scully riu e abriu o roupão, deixando-o cair no chão para logo em seguida vestir a camisola. – Satisfeito?

\- Não, agora fiquei pensando no Skinner. Você pode imaginar que isso não é algo que me excite muito.

\- Ah por favor, Mulder. – Ela pulou na cama e se enfiou embaixo das cobertas, chamando-o.

\- Venha aqui me aquecer, vem.

\- Prometa que não vamos mais comentar esse filme. – Ele resmungou como uma criança birrenta.

\- Prometo. – Scully revirou os olhos e suspirou ranzinza. Só então ele se deitou e encaixou o corpo contra o dela, deixando-a não só aquecida, mas também segura.

\- Como você está se sentindo agora? Está quente o suficiente? – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

\- Estou torrada. – Ela sorriu e se virou para fita-lo. Mulder pegou a mão dela e levou-a aos lábios, beijando cada um de seus dedos. – E sabe, eu também não estou mais me sentindo cansada, ela começou a deslizar a mão para dentro do roupão dele.

\- É sério? – Mulder ergueu uma sobrancelha com interesse.

\- Sério. – Ela respondeu, agarrando o pênis dele, fazendo-o gemer de satisfação. Mulder beijou os lábios dela, enquanto sua mão se perdeu entre as coxas dela por dentro da camisola, indo de encontro a intimidade úmida e quente que já parecia pronta para recebe-lo.

\- Scully. – Ele resmungou com a voz rouca no ouvido dela.

\- O que, Mulder?

\- Devemos nos preocupar com o fato de não estarmos usando camisinha?

\- Porque? Nós dois sabemos que eu não posso ficar grávida. – Ela disse com um meio sorriso e ele se arrependeu de tocar no assunto pois sabia como aquilo era doloroso para ela.

\- Me desculpe. – Ele disse meio sem jeito, acariciando o rosto dela com a mãe livre.

\- Não há porque. Você não tem culpa. Vou fazer você esquecer esse filme bobo. Dizendo isso ela beijou de leve os lábios dele e colocou a cabeça embaixo das cobertas, deixando-o confuso até que sentiu os lábios dela encontrando a mão que o massageava anteriormente. O corpo dele parecia estar em chamas e rapidamente ele abriu o roupão e empurrou as cobertas para vê-la. Só conseguia ver aquela cabeleira ruiva fazendo cócegas em seu peito, então segurou-os em suas mãos para ir de encontro aos olhos claros e extremamente expressivos dela.

\- Oh meu Deus, todas as ruivas irradiam fogo como você, Scully? – Ela parou por um minuto e mordeu a virilha dele, fazendo-o soltar um leve grito, em seguida ergueu-se e deitou-se sobre ele colocando as mãos em torno do pescoço dele.

\- Me diga você. Nunca estive com uma ruiva. – Ela riu, mordendo o mamilo dele.

\- Ninguém... é... como... você... – Ele resmungou pausadamente e ergueu o troco para retirar o roupão finalmente, ignorando o peso dela.

\- Vou interpretar como elogio.

\- Deve. – Ele a encarou profundamente e ela começou a encaixar-se sobre ele, sentando-se e cavalgando sobre ele de forma tranquila, num ritmo calmo, como se estivessem num barco, num mar de ondas calmas e suaves. Mulder retirou a camisola dela e acariciou seus seios, cobrindo-os com suas mãos.

\- Eu amo você, mulher. – Ele quis dizer, mas manteve apenas em pensamento pois não queria soar brega, nem queria que ela risse dele. A última vez que ele dissera que a amava ela ignorou completamente achando que ele não estava bem da cabeça, então só diria novamente quando tivesse certeza de que seria correspondido. Mulder então virou-a na cama, ficando sobre ela e ela em resposta prendeu as pernas em torno do quadril dele e pela primeira vez ambos chegaram ao clímax juntos, numa sintonia perfeita que correspondia a química que eles sempre tiveram em todos aspectos de seu relacionamento. Ela nunca experimentara isso antes, muito menos ele e então ela aceitou em sua cabeça que aquilo era para sempre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Back to work**

Mulder a deixou em casa e seguiu para seu apartamento. O fim de semana em Hollywood acabou deixando-o mais cansado que relaxado, porém fora por uma boa causa. Apesar daquele filme terrível que os fazia parecer dois idiotas e que ainda por cima insultava sua virilidade, Scully compensou aquilo algumas várias vezes naquela noite. E na manhã seguinte também, antes do horário de check-out. Ela havia ficado com o cartão de crédito para devolver ao Skinner, afinal ela que tinha o conseguido e ele preferia evitar Skinner por um tempo, caso o assunto viesse à tona.

Na segunda-feira a primeira coisa que Scully fez foi devolver o cartão, esperando que Skinner não perguntasse o que eles fizeram com o mesmo porque ela nunca fora uma boa mentirosa, mas por via das dúvidas ela pensou em dizer que eles beberam, o que não deixava de ser uma parte da verdade.

\- E então, se divertiram com o cartão? – Ele perguntou interessado, para seu desespero.

\- Mulder, especialmente. – Ela resumiu com um sorriso no canto dos lábios e revirando os olhos, lembrando de como eles haviam se divertido.

\- É eu espero que sim, percebi que ele estava muito chateado com o filme. Aliás deixe-me esclarecer que aquilo não foi ideia minha Scully. Ele disse num tom de quem estava tentando se desculpar verdadeiramente por algo que não tinha culpa.

\- Mas de qualquer forma você se divertiu, não? – Ela disse em tom de reprimenda.

\- Você não se divertiria? Além do mais, foi uma surpresa para mim, sempre pensei que colocariam você com Mulder no final.

\- Porque? – Ela perguntou alarmada sentindo seu rosto queimar.

\- Bem, porque vocês passam muito tempo juntos. Acho que foi por isso, seria muito óbvio colocar vocês dois juntos. No cinema é claro. Porque vocês já tiveram tempo o suficiente para transformar isso em outra coisa, se fosse acontecer de verdade, não é?

\- É claro, somos amigos demais para isso. Eu e Mulder... Por favor... – Ela desconsiderou e tratou de sair da sala dele o mais rápido possível e ir para a de Mulder. Ele já se encontrava a espera dela.

\- Você está atrasada. – Ele disse com falsa reprimenda.

\- Não, eu estava devolvendo o cartão de crédito para o Skinner.

\- Ah... – Ele deu de ombros, imaginando se Skinner ainda estava se gabando e como se lesse seus pensamentos, Scully respondeu.

\- Ele disse que não teve nada a ver com o script do filme, mas entende porque me colocaram apaixonada por ele e não por você.

\- É mesmo? Porque? – Ele cruzou os braços e esticou as pernas sobre a mesa para ouvir a explicação de Skinner.

\- Segundo ele, somos óbvios demais para Hollywood. Porque passamos tempo demais juntos. Não somos um bom material. – Ela explicou com um sorriso tentando decifrar as reações dele.

\- Isso quer dizer que ele desconfia de algo? – Perguntou ele com um tom de preocupação.

\- Muito pelo contrário, ele acha que se fosse acontecer algo entre nós já teria acontecido. Não temos sex-appeal, se conforme. – Ela sentou de frente para ele.

\- O que? – Ele perguntou chocado.

\- Porque você ficou chateado? É melhor assim, significa que estamos disfarçando bem. – Ela disse, sem entender porque ele deu tanta importância para isso.

\- Mas poxa, e se eles vissem isso? – Ele levantou e a olhou de forma sedutora, puxando-a pelo braço, e encarando-a demoradamente. – Scully sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha quando ele deu um beijo delicado na ponta de seu nariz.

\- Estamos no trabalho. – Ela sussurrou se afastando. – Não é o momento para isso. Qual é o caso de hoje?

\- Se nós contarmos para tudo mundo que já transamos seria o momento apropriado?

\- Não. E provavelmente iriam boicotar a nossa parceria por justa causa.

\- É... Melhor manter em segredo. É mais excitante, não acha? – Ele deu uma piscadela, encarando-a de forma maliciosa.

\- Eu acho que você precisa de um banho frio. Concentre-se, Mulder. – Ela reclamou suspirando com irritação.

\- Está bem, sente-se pois a história é longa.

Mulder atualizou-a sobre o trabalho, mas era realmente difícil se concentrar no momento e ele a admirava por conseguir ser tão profissional mesmo depois de tudo que havia acontecido entre eles. Ele lutava para fazer o mesmo pois temia estragar a relação de trabalho deles se ele continuasse brincando daquela forma.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: 7x21 –Je souhaite**

**\- **E então, qual foi o seu desejo final? - Scully perguntou fitando-o com curiosidade e ele deu um leve sorriso antes de responder.

\- Eu desejei a liberdade dela.

\- Mentira! – Scully riu chocada.

\- Bom, primeiro eu desejei a paz mundial e não deu muito certo então resolvi desejar a única coisa que ela não conseguiria estragar.

\- Você desejou a paz mundial? – Scully riu novamente, e bebeu mais um gole de cerveja.

\- Eu quase arrependido de ter convidado você para vir aqui. – Ele brincou.

\- O que deu errado com a paz mundial?

\- Ela esvaziou o planeta. Não é triste pensar que somos incapazes de criar a paz sem desparecermos?

\- Mas Mulder, você esperava que ela mudasse as mentes de todas as pessoas do mundo inteiro? Entendo a solução dela.

\- Foi exatamente esta a justificativa dela. Vocês duas deveriam se tornar amigas.

\- Shh o filme vai começar. – Ela encheu a boca de pipoca.

\- Pensei que você não estivesse interessada no filme.

\- Não estou, mas antes que você em voltar a fita por não ter prestado atenção no começo eu resolvi me prevenir e avisar você.

\- Você é uma ótima parceira, até para ver filmes que você não gosta.

\- Eu sei. – Ela concordou e ele encostou o ombro no dela, voltando seus olhos para a ela.

E pelas duas horas seguintes eles não conversaram, basicamente Scully assistiu o filme e Mulder interpretando as falas dos personagens. Ele realmente precisava de companhia para aquilo? É claro que não mas aquilo animou o dia dela que fora um tanto estranho. Estar com ele era sempre renovador, uma luz em toda a escuridão que cercava a vida dela e então mesmo que não aprovando o filme escolhido, ela aproveitou o momento e se divertiu. Por um momento ela pensou que aquilo sempre fora daquela maneira e tocou a mão dele quando os créditos começaram a aparecer. Mulder beijou-a nos lábios suavemente e continuou fitando-a por um longo momento depois disso, como se tentasse dizer algo mas não tinha coragem o suficiente ainda.

\- Porque você fez isso? – Ela perguntou já sentindo-se meio tonta depois das cervejas que eles beberam durante o filme.

\- Pareceu a coisa certa a fazer. – Ele respondeu, acariciando o rosto dela.

\- Sei o que você está pensando.

\- E...?

\- Se eu me mexer daqui acho que vou vomitar toda essa pipoca e cerveja. Ultimamente todas as vezes que estou com você termino a noite embriagada. – Ela disse num tom suave.

\- Ah eu sou uma péssima influência mesmo. Você devia ter ouvido seu irmão. Afinal quem diria que você iria acreditar na invisibilidade de um homem, ou gênios da lâmpada, não? – Ele debochou dela.

\- Ah não me lembre disso. – Ela escondeu o rosto lembrando do desaparecimento do homem invisível, fazendo com que ela passasse por mentirosa.

\- Venha cá. – Ele a puxou fazendo-a deitar em seu peito e ficaram ali por alguns segundos até que ela saiu correndo para o banheiro com as mãos nos lábios.

\- O que foi isso? – Ele perguntou preocupado quando ela voltou.

\- Eu disse que não estava me sentindo bem. Acho que comi demais ou você me envenenou. – Ela brincou novamente, mas estava realmente um pouco pálida e sentou-se no sofá com as pernas sobre a mesa de centro.

\- Fique ai eu vou fazer um chá para você. – Disse ele, pondo a mão sobre a testa dela para ver se tinha febre, mas não, devia ser um mal estar passageiro.

\- Não precisa. Está na minha hora mesmo. Só preciso ficar mais um pouquinho sentada aqui.

\- Não seja teimosa. Eu já volto. – Por mais independente que ela fosse sempre era bom ter alguém para cuida-la e Mulder era muito bom nisso. Ele lhe dava segurança, estabilidade e conforto, não havia nada dele que ela não gostasse. Bem, talvez ele pudesse ser um pouco mais realista em alguns aspectos, mas ninguém fazia com que ela se sentisse especial, além dele. Ele lhe fez chá e trouxe um cobertor e os dois deitaram no sofá aconchegados um no corpo do outro, como se tivessem feito aquilo por uma vida inteira. E de repente ela não quis mais ir embora, pois o peito dele era o melhor lugar para dormir e o mais seguro também.

\- Posso ficar aqui hoje à noite? – Ela perguntou como se já não soubesse a resposta, e enquanto acariciava seus cabelos delicadamente ele confirmou dizendo:

\- Pode ficar sempre.

Com um sorriso ela se deixou adormecer, mas Mulder ainda ficou ali mais um tempo, olhando para o teto tentando entender tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. Aquilo estava se repetindo tanto que ele estava começando a cogitar a ideia de chama-la oficialmente de namorada, mas não sabia como ela reagiria a isso. Scully parecia satisfeita com aquele arranjo que eles tinham criado, porém ele poderia estar errado. E estava. Scully queria se entregar por completo a aquele relacionamento, mais do que nunca ela sentia como se eles já fossem um casal há séculos mas nunca se deixaram perceber antes, por causa das implicações disso, mas ela estava cansada de ter medo e começou a pensar na possibilidade de falar o que sentia para ele. Talvez numa próxima semana. Agora ela só queria e precisava desesperadamente dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: 7x22 – Requiem/ 7x01-Within**

\- Não vale a pena, Scully. Você merece mais que isso. – Mulder disse para ela na noite anterior e ela o apertou contra seu corpo para aquece-la e não podia imaginar que tão pouco tempo depois ali estava ela com uma notícia surpreendente a qual ele era a primeira pessoa que deveria saber e não estava ali para receber.

Grávida! Ela estava grávida? Como isso era possível? Aquele evento estranho na floresta tinha algo a ver com isso? Extraterrestres tinham algo a ver com isso? Ela não sabia. Tudo que ela sabia era que ela estava grávida de Mulder e ele não estava por perto.

Que ironia do destino, ele foi até lá para impedir que ela fosse, porque tinha medo de perde-la e foi ela que acabou perdendo-o.

E agora ali estava ela contando justamente para Skinner sua gravidez surpreendente e aguardando a fatídica pergunta que ela não podia responder.

\- Meus parabéns. – Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse, embora tão surpreso quanto ela. – Como isso é possível? Quer dizer, pensei que você não pudesse...

\- Eu também. – Ela disse ainda em meio as lágrimas. – Me desculpe. Muitas informações ao mesmo tempo.

\- É claro, mas sem querer ser indiscreto, Scully. Mas eu não sabia que você estava saindo com alguém.

\- Era algo meio... Recente. – Ela explicou, abaixando a cabeça. Não que ela pudesse chamar uma amizade de oito anos de recente, mas como casal eles eram sim muito recentes.

\- É alguém que eu conheço? – Ele quis saber, tentando não ser invasivo.

\- Skinner, eu prefiro não falar sobre isso por enquanto. Preciso falar com minha mãe... E com o pai do bebê primeiro.

\- É claro, eu entendo. Mas qualquer coisa que você precisar... – Ele pôs a mão sobre a dela, de forma gentil.

\- Eu sei. – Ela respondeu e não recebeu mais visitas.

Porém sua noite não foi tranquila, sonhou com Mulder sofrendo testes horrorosos e acordou assustada, levando instintivamente sua mão a barriga. Um pedaço dele ainda estava com ela, e isso a confortava um pouco. Quando recebeu alta, sua semana não foi exatamente tranquila também, como se não bastasse o desaparecimento de Mulder e os enjoos, haviam colocado um novo pessoal no FBI que não a agradava. Reviraram as coisas de Mulder, mexeram em sua sala, tiraram as coisas do lugar e aquilo fazia com aquela sentisse que seu mundo todo estivesse despedaçando.

Ela sentiu de repente uma enorme vontade de ver sua mãe, de falar com ela, abraça-la e deitar em seu colo como se ela fosse uma criança e sua mão pudesse resolver todos os seus problemas, mas ela não estava em casa e mais uma vez ela se sentiu sozinha. Aquele bebê já nasceria como sendo um sobrevivente, ele aprenderia desde cedo que a vida de seus pais não foi e não é nada fácil. Ela estava tão cansada que nem lembrou de trocar de roupa antes de dormir e por sorte o fim da semana havia chegado e ela não trabalharia no dia seguinte. Então quando a campainha tocou, ela ficou surpresa, mas levantou-se rapidamente e foi até a porta. Era sua mãe. Ela se jogou nos braços de sua mãe instantaneamente e pôs- se a chorar.

\- Qual o problema, Dana? Você me deixou preocupada com a sua ligação.

\- Desculpe, mãe. Tem tanta coisa acontecendo na minha vida e eu não conseguia mais segurar. Precisava falar com você.

\- Mas é claro, querida. Você pode e deve ligar quando quiser. O que houve? – As duas saíram da porta e Margareth fez Scully sentar no sofá.

\- Eu não sei por onde começar. – Scully disse depois de uma longa pausa tentando se acalmar. – Então vou falar o principal. Mãe, eu estou grávida. Você vai ser avó. – Ela disse com um sorriso nervoso.

\- Mas como isso é possível? – Ela pôs as mãos nos lábios chocada. – Mas que maravilha! – Margareth abraçou a filha com empolgação e então se lembrou: - Mas espera, quem é o pai? Você está saindo com alguém e não me falou nada?

\- É, mais ou menos recente. Como vou explicar isso... – Ela fez uma pausa e mordeu os lábios nervosa.

\- Dana, você já é adulta, não precisa ter medo de me contar que tem um namorado. – A mãe dela debochou um pouco.

\- Eu não contei porque você já o conhece. Inclusive gosta muito dele. E não decidimos ainda o que somos um para o outro então...

\- Ai meu Deus, é o Mulder, não é? – Margareth a interrompeu com um sorriso.

\- É. Mas como você sabia? – Scully perguntou chocada.

\- Por favor, só um cego não vê que vocês dois se amam. Desde quando isto vem acontecendo? Margareth tocou a barriga ainda plana dela.

\- Alguns meses. - Ela respondeu ainda sem jeito. – Mas por favor mãe você é a única que sabe que Mulder é o pai e preciso que se mantenha em silêncio por enquanto.

\- Mas porquê? Não é como se fosse alguma novidade que vocês dois fossem ficar juntos. Estou tão feliz por vocês. Não entendo porque você me ligou daquela forma. O que há de errado? Você milagrosamente está grávida e de um homem maravilhoso que a ama. –Margareth acariciou gentilmente o rosto dela.

\- Mulder está desaparecido, mãe. – Ele foi abduzido. – Scully engoliu as lágrimas tentando não cair no choro novamente e Margareth pôs a mão sobre os lábios em choque. – Não sei se vou voltar a vê-lo com vida. Não gosto de pensar nisso mas...

\- Não fale isso, Dana. Ah minha querida. Margareth a abraçou novamente e Scully deitou no colo dela como se fosse uma criança novamente.

\- Eu não quero acreditar mas tenho tido pesadelos horríveis com ele.

\- Shh não pense nisso. Tenho certeza que ele vai ser encontrado e ai você poderá dar essa notícia maravilhosa a ele. Mas enquanto isso não acontece você precisa se cuidar e cuidar dessa nova pessoinha na sua barriga. – Ela pôs a mão na barriga de Scully novamente.

\- Eu tenho me sentido tão sozinha, sem ele por perto, mãe. É tão difícil ir para o trabalho e olhar para a sala dele.

\- Eu sei, querida. Pense que é apenas passageiro. Você vai encontra-lo, tenho certeza. Assim como ele encontrou você quando você também desapareceu. Eu nunca perdi minha fé em rever você. Sentia em meu coração que você estava bem, e é por isso que lhe digo que você vai voltar a vê-lo.

\- Obrigada por vir até aqui, mãe. – Scully encolheu-se ainda mais no sofá.

\- Sempre que você precisar, pode me chamar. Eu estou muito feliz por você, Dana. Tenho certeza que será uma mãe maravilhosa. Ela se sentia mais leve depois de ter escancarado tudo para sua mãe, que queria saber de todos os detalhes sobre seu relacionamento com Mulder. Ela se recusava a crer que aquilo estava acontecendo há apenas alguns poucos meses, achava que eles já saiam juntos há anos mas não assumiam. Meu Deus, onde ele estaria nessas horas? O que ela não daria para poder abraça-lo e contar que ele seria pai. Margareth passou o fim de semana com ela, cuidando dela, dizendo como ela devia se alimentar e dando dicas sobre gravidez e Scully aos poucos se acalmou e voltou a ter fé e acreditar que encontraria Mulder com vida.


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Capítulo 7: 8x13 – Per Manun./8x14-This is not happening/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Desde o primeiro dia no qual ela se descobriu grávida ela soube que aquela gravidez seria diferente. E manter uma gravidez saudável já era uma grande responsabilidade por si só, sem saber o paradeiro do pai então, era uma responsabilidade ainda maior. Ela não sabia por quanto tempo ainda conseguiria ocultar sua gravidez no trabalho, porém se a genética fizesse seu trabalho, ela não tinha muito tempo, pois sua mãe começou a mudar logo nos primeiros meses. Ela não queria contar para seus colegas de trabalho que estava grávida, pois não queria contar quem era o pai do bebê. E também não queria despertar curiosidade a respeito disso. Mulder devia ser o primeiro a saber, no entanto esta possibilidade se mostrava cada vez mais distante. E as dúvidas cresciam cada vez mais, agora com a possibilidade de seu bebê não ser humano. Por mais que ela estivesse realizando um sonho antigo ela temia que algo estivesse errado e só se sentiria segura com relação ao bebê depois que ele nascesse. As conspirações do governo pareciam mais reais a cada dia que passava, e ela se lembrou de como Mulder tinha razão em todo o tempo que ela tentou desacreditar seu trabalho. Como ele lhe fazia falta! Seria ele mesmo o pai desde bebê ou ele era fruto de alguma experiência extraterrestre? Rezava para que ele fosse apenas um bebê milagroso e normal, fruto das noites que passou com Mulder. Talvez fosse culpa dos hormônios, mas quanto mais sua gravidez evoluía mais sozinha ela se sentia. Por mais que sua mãe estivesse ajudando o máximo possível e insistisse em saber o sexo do bebê: algo que ela optou por não saber antes do tempo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Os meses se passaram e o FBI se mostrou bastante tolerante com a gravidez dela, suas consultas e suas limitações enquanto mulher grávida, porém começaram a fazer apostas sobre a paternidade de seu filho, embora pensassem que ela não sabia disso. Ficariam surpresos quando soubessem?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sete meses se passaram e pela primeira vez surge uma oportunidade real de encontrar Mulder. Seu coração palpitava e sua pressão subia, embora ela tentasse manter a calma pela saúde de seu bebê. Ela não conseguia dormir, nem comer direito imaginando a possibilidade de vê-lo com vida novamente, por mais que todos tentassem fazê-la diminuir suas expectativas. Ela não podia desistir, nem por ela, nem por seu bebê com o qual conversava e contava histórias sobre seu pai. O desenvolvimento dele estava normal, o que a fazia acreditar na possibilidade de ele ser humano mesmo. Nada a faria desistir naquele momento, nem que fosse somente para descobrir que ele já estava morto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"O que acabou acontecendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Não aquilo não podia ser real. Ver Mulder atirado no chão com a vida completamente esvaída de seu corpo a fez perder o chão. Skinner precisou apoia-la para ela não cair ao chão também./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. O ar começou a faltar em seus pulmões e não havia chance nenhuma de manter a calma./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"As lágrimas chegaram sem sobreaviso e ela não conseguiu evita-las. As pessoas olhavam para ela com pena, mas ela não ligava./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Mulder! - Ela se ajoelhou no chão tentando reanima-lo a todo custo, porém seu corpo estava frio e já em início de decomposição, deixando claro que ele já devia estar morto por dias, no entanto qualquer racionalidade despareceu naquele momento e ela começou a bater no peito dele em desespero./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Não faça isso comigo, Mulder! Não agora! –Ela gritou, em vão novamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Scully, pense em seu bebê. Se acalme. Não há mais o que fazer. – Disse Skinner com visível pesar, tentando fazê-la parar e levantar-se./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Não é justo. Não era assim que era para acontecer. – Ela soluçou, erguendo-se com a ajuda de Skinner./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Sei com o você se sente. Também vou sentir a falta dele. – Ele tentou ser solidário com a dor dela porém ela sabia que a dor dele não se comparava a dela. Ele havia perdido um colega de trabalho, um amigo e ela havia perdido o homem que amava e pai de seu filho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ele não pode estar morto. – Ela repetia para si mesma em vão. Ao chegar em casa conversou com seu bebê: - Meu filho você perdeu seu pai para sempre hoje. Mas obviamente ele ainda não tinha capacidade de entender a importância disso e mexeu-se na barriga dela normalmente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Quando contou a sua mãe o que havia acontecido ela também foi solidária com seu luto e sofreu junto com ela, pois sempre gostou muito de Mulder e torceu para que eles fossem mais que colegas de trabalho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Eu sinto tanto, minha querida. – Ela abraçou Dana e beijou seu rosto delicadamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Por você e por esse bebê também. Mulder era um bom homem. – Continuou, acariciando a barriga dela./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Sim ele era. E eu não tive oportunidade de dizer o quanto ele era importante para mim. – Scully soluçou./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Onde quer que ele esteja, tenho certeza que ele sabe o quanto você o amava. – A mãe tentou novamente confortá-la./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- O mais triste é que ele era o último de sua família. Não tenho ninguém para avisar, para ajudar a preparar o funeral. Isto é tão injusto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Ele não era o último. Há ainda um pouco de Mulder com você. Aqui dentro. – Cutucou a barriga dela suavemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Ele ou ela não entende nada do que está acontecendo. Scully deu um sorriso triste./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Um dia vai entender e tenho certeza que irá se orgulhar de seu pai./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Preciso voltar ao trabalho e preparar tudo para o funeral amanhã. E me despedir dele. – Ela limpou as lágrimas do rosto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Você precisa descansar um pouco, querida. – Está tão pálida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Quero aproveitar o tempo que ainda me resta com ele. Descansarei depois./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ninguém se atreveu a lhe pedir que fizesse uma autópsia no corpo dele, mas ela mesma se ofereceu para prepara-lo para o enterro. Tentou entender como ele havia morrido, acreditava que havia sido uma mistura de desidratação, insolação e privação alimentar por um longo período, pois embora ele estivesse bastante machucado, nenhum ferimento era fatal. Ele tinha marcas que pareciam ter sido feitas por agulhas, em várias partes de seu corpo e ela sentiu um arrepio pensando no quanto ele deveria ter sofrido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Lavou-o e beijou-lhe os lábios, a testa e as mãos, despedindo-se pela última vez, antes de deixa-lo pronto para o enterro. Ela havia escolhido o caixão mais bonito que havia encontrado para colocá-lo. Aquilo tudo era tão injusto e ela sentiu raiva de Deus por fazer ela passar por aquilo. A gravidez seria um milagre que fora lhe dado para consolá-la pela perda de Mulder? Porque toda coisa boa que acontecia na vida dela tinha que vir necessariamente com outra ruim? Porque ela nunca poderia ser plenamente feliz? Seria pedir muito ter o pai de seu filho com ela?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"E então ela pensou que se Deus realmente existisse e se Mulder estivesse mesmo no céu, talvez pudesse ouvi-la e sussurrou no ouvido dele:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Sei que deveria ter falado muito antes, mas... Eu te amo./span/p 


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: 8x15- Deadalive**

Scully juntou as poucas forças que lhe restavam para preparar o funeral dele. Ele era o último de sua família. Era triste saber que ele se fora tão jovem e sem ninguém de seu sangue para chorar por ele. Scully não conseguiu chorar quando viu o caixão ser fechado, pois já havia chorado tudo que podia antes disso, por ela e por seu bebê que nunca teria a oportunidade de conhece-lo. Chorou por todas as coisas que ela nunca teria a chance de dizer e por todos os momentos que nunca teria a chance de viver. E chorou também de raiva de si mesma por não ter aproveitado todos esses anos para ser sincera sobre seus sentimentos por ele. Porém não havia mais nada o que fazer.

E enquanto ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos acariciando o ventre já muito extendido, caminhando até o carro, Langley colocou a mão em seu ombro dizendo:

\- Ele está num lugar melhor.É o que dizem, não é...

\- É... – Ela suspirou resignada. – Não é justo. Ele morreu sem saber.

\- Sem saber o que? – Scully olhou para a própria barriga e olhou para ele de volta. Os três pistoleiros solitários arregalaram os olhos.

\- Mulder é o pai?

\- Não contem a ninguém. Eu não quero olhares penalizados. – Ela explicou constrangida.

\- Mulder é o provedor milagroso então. Por isso ele nunca me deu seu telefone. Embora eu tenha pedido diversas vezes. – Ele deu um sorriso amistoso e ela correspondeu.

\- Não estava acontecendo há muito tempo. Ninguém sabia, e bem agora não precisam mesmo saber. Confio em vocês para manter isso em segredo está bem?

\- Sem problemas. Eles garantirem. – E se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa pra você ou para o bebê, pode contar conosco. Será como ter um pouco de Mulder entre nós novamente.

-Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu com sinceridade, mas não precisava de nada, exceto Mulder de volta e isso era impossível.

Naquela noite ela foi ao apartamento dele, alimentar os peixes e resolveu ficar por lá. Pegou uma camisa dele no guarda-roupa e dormiu na cama abraçada a ela, sentindo seu cheiro e sonhando com a presença dele ali. Como ela se sentia solitária! Todos aqueles meses o que a manteve sã foi a esperança de encontra-lo novamente e agora sua esperança havia sido substituída pela dolorosa realidade.

Ela não se lembrava de como era a vida antes de Mulder. Ele estava em sua vida há quase uma década e ocupava um grande espaço nela, como preencher esse vazio? Afundou-se nas cobertas pensando em como faria isso, pelo bem dela mesma e de seu bebê. Em algum momento seu luto precisaria terminar, porém não seria naquela noite.

Uma semana havia se passado quando Skinner teve a ideia maluca de que Mulder podia ter sido enterrado vivo. Como ele podia dizer isso? Ela havia conferido o corpo dele, e tentado reanima-lo de todas as forças possíveis portanto ela não podia negar que aquela mísera ideia enchia seu coração de esperança. Levá-lo de volta para o hospital naquele estado era doloroso pois seu lado racional dizia que ele jamais acordaria daquela situação, mas ao mesmo tempo ela desejou tanto tê-lo de volta que não poderia ignorar essa possibilidade.

E por isso ela lutou para descobrir como salvá-lo e não saiu do lado dele o tempo todo. Sua mãe levava lanches para ela, temendo por sua saúde em seu estado de gravidez avançada, esquecendo-se de que ela era médica e sabia como cuidar de si e de seu bebê.

\- Acorde, Mulder. Volte para mim. – Ela sussurrava baixinho, acariciando o cabelo dele.

Pegou nas mãos dele e ela continuavam frias e pálidas como as de um cadáver. Mas depois da recuperação milagrosa do outro paciente com os mesmos sintomas de Mulder, as expectativas dela voltaram a ficar altas e ela contou não com a razão, mas com sua intuição para salvá-lo. E aos poucos ele foi recuperando a cor e a temperatura normal de um corpo sadio. Ela estava quase pegando no sono ao lado da cama dele quando ouviu uma respiração profunda. Não podia ser verdade.

Ele estava abrindo os olhos. Ela arregalou os seus, chocada e positivamente surpresa. E então seu mundo desmoronou quando ele a olhou de forma confusa e disse:

\- Quem é você?

Não, por favor, depois de tudo isso, ele não poderia ter amnésia, Deus estava de sacanagem com ela mesmo. E quando ela se preparava para deixar as lágrimas escorrerem por seu corpo apavorado ele deu aquele sorriso malandro de quem dizia: - Estou apenas tirando um sarro da sua cara.

\- Não faça isso comigo! – Ela implorou com a voz rouca. – Você tem ideia do que aconteceu com você?

Não ele não tinha a ideia mas sentiu-se mal por brincar com ela, pois aparentemente havia sido grave e aparentemente ele ficara fora por muito tempo, pois ela estava grávida. Mulder pegou na mão dela e beijou suavemente:

\- Me desculpe. Eu nunca brincaria com uma mulher grávida.

\- Você morreu, Mulder! Literalmente. Ela deitou no peito dele suspirando. Pensei que nunca mais veria você.

-Scully, desculpe pela brincadeira de mal gosto. - Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela. – Eu não tinha ideia. Quer dizer, eu não tenho ideia.

O momento foi interrompido pelo médico que explicou que ele estava completamente saudável, por um milagre, pois não havia outra forma de explicar o ocorrido.

E então ele ficou sabendo que passou sete meses desaparecido, que foi encontrado morto e que neste tempo Scully engravidou de maneira misteriosa e milagrosa, pois ninguém sabia quem era o pai do bebê. Ele desconfiava de uma inseminação, mas não queria fazer perguntas. Não sabia aonde ele cabia na vida dela neste momento, já que para ele, ele a havia visto ontem, mas para ela, meses haviam se passado. Scully o levou para casa e tudo era estranho. As coisas estavam no mesmo lugar, tudo soava familiar mais ao menos tempo distante e estranho, especialmente quando Scully lhe explicou que ele não estava mais nos "Arquivos X". Ele estava morto, sem emprego e a mulher que ele amava estava grávida. Realmente talvez teria sido melhor ter permanecido morto, mas ele guardou seus pensamentos negativos para si, pois Scully parecia tão feliz em vê-lo.

\- Me desculpe, Scully. – Ele explicou. – Não quero soar ingrato, mas tudo está tão confuso. Não sei mais onde me encaixo. – Ele baixou os olhos envergonhado.

"Você se encaixa aqui comigo e com nosso filho." Ela quis dizer, mas ele já havia tido surpresas o suficiente por um dia.

-Mulder eu rezei tanto para você voltar. E minhas preces foram atendidas. – Ela disse simplemente, com aqueles grandes olhos azuis brilhantes, que pareciam brilhar ainda mais agora que ela estava grávida.

\- Parece que todas suas preces foram atendidas. – Ele disse, olhando para a barriga dela. E então ela se deu conta: ele não tinha ideia de que o bebê era dele.

\- Mulder... Ela pensou em contar sobre o bebê mas depois de um segundo mudou de idéia. E se o bebê não fosse mesmo humano? Mulder já estava confuso o bastante e tivera surpresas que chega. Não era o momento de contar que o bebê poderia ser um fruto do amor deles ou uma experiência extraterrestre. – Tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Nos vemos mais tarde?

\- Claro. Ele deu um leve sorriso.

Scully foi embora e ele foi ao quarto e sentiu o perfume dela. Ela havia estado ali, o cheiro do shampoo que ela usava estava impregnado em seu travesseiro e lhe doeu ainda mais a forma como a tratou imaginando que ela devia ter dormido ali para se confortar de sua suposta morte. Como pudera ter sido tão frio? Bateu a cabeça no travesseiro arrependido por ter sido tão estúpido e decidiu que assim que a visse novamente a trataria melhor, da forma como ela merecia. Mas primeiro precisava descansar pois sentia-se como se um caminhão tivesse passado por cima de seu corpo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9- 8x17-Empedocles**

No dia seguinte ele aproveitou para tomar as rédeas de sua vida novamente e visitou a casa de sua mãe que ainda estava fechada. Finalmente resolveu separar as coisas que doaria, as coisas que seguraria com ele e as coisas que não tinham mais serventia. Doía estar lá novamente, o lugar parecia tão frio e tão diferente, embora tudo estivesse exatamente no mesmo lugar. E então encontrou uma antiga boneca de pano entre as coisas dela. A boneca pertence-la a ela e depois a Samantha e ela sempre quis que continuasse na família, com uma neta. Tão cedo ele não teria uma filha, mas sabia de alguém que em breve teria um bebê: Scully.

Ele não sabia o sexo do bebê, mas de qualquer forma queria que ficasse com Scully, pois agora ela era a mulher mais importante presente em sua vida e ele precisava muito se redimir com ela.

No entanto Scully havia se sentindo mal e havia passado o dia no hospital. Ele nem tivera tempo de ir logo em seguida vê-la pois passara o dia fora resolvendo um caso relacionado ao agente Dogget, com a agente Reyes e não queria preocupa-la, porém quando a visitou finalmente ela foi agradável, e não parecia reter algum ressentimento do tratamento que ele havia lhe dado no dia anterior.

\- Eu gosto da agente Reys. -Ela comentou delicadamente.

\- Vocês não se parecem em nada. –Mulder replicou surpreso.

\- Nem você e eu. "E, no entanto, eu gosto muito de você". Ela pensou em responder mas sabia que isso já estava implícito na frase quando ele acariciou a barriga dela.

"Como ele gostaria que aquele bebê fosse dele." Ele pensou. Mas logo ela voltou a falar do caso novamente e ele cortou o assunto pois ela precisava de descanso.

\- Scully, agora não é o momento para falar disso. Eu lhe devo desculpas. – Ele a interrompeu, visivelmente embaraçado.

\- Pelo que? – Perguntou ela confusa.

\- Pelo modo como agi ontem. Fui insensível. Não imaginava que eu estava desaparecido há tanto tempo. Isso tudo é uma loucura e eu não soube agir bem.

\- Está tudo bem. – Ela garantiu, pousando a mão sobre a dele que ainda estava sobre seu ventre estendido.

\- Obrigado por não desistir de mim. – Ele agradeceu com sinceridade.

\- Sei que você faria o mesmo por mim. – Ela deu um sorriso leve e então ele sentiu um movimento na barriga dela e deu um pulo fazendo-a rir.

\- Que foi?

\- Ele sempre faz isso? – Perguntou surpreso.

\- Acho que ele gostou de você. Venha cá, sinta isso. – Ela pegou a mão dele novamente e colocou sobre onde era possível sentir o bebê chutar com força e os dois trocaram um olhar amoroso pela primeira vez desde que ele havia acordado no hospital.

\- Sabe, você é o único que ainda não me perguntou sobre o pai do bebê. – Ela comentou, tentando instiga-lo para ver o que ele pensava a respeito.

\- Porque eu respeito você, acho que isso é assunto seu e se você quer manter em segredo, está em seu direito. Se você quiser me contar, você vai contar no seu momento, não é? Eu estive tanto tempo fora, acho que não tenho direito de exigir nada de você. - Uma lágrima discreta escorreu pelo olho dela. Malditos hormônios.

\- É... – Ela suspirou resignada.

-Aliás, não falei, mas você ficou ainda mais bonita grávida.

\- Mentiroso. - Ela sorriu.

\- Ah tenho que te perguntar uma coisa... De que evento milagroso eu participei, para Langley me parabenizar? – Perguntou ele confuso.

\- Sua volta para o mundo dos vivos, é claro. – Ela mentiu obviamente.

\- Ah, é mesmo. Posso lhe oferecer uma pizza quando você sair daqui? – Perguntou ele, acariciando o rosto dela.

\- Pode. – Ela assentiu ainda emocionada com as palavras dele. – Você ficou com ciúmes do cara da pizza? – Ela provocou.

\- Um pouco, mas também é uma desculpa para lhe dar aquele presente que eu ia dar antes de você começar a passar mal. Agora descanse. Tenho que ir. – Ele lhe deu um beijo suave na testa e foi embora.

Será que ele pensava mesmo que ela havia se apaixonado em sete meses e engravidado? Será que ele pensava que ela estava com alguém? Será que ele não havia cogitado uma mínima possibilidade de inseminação artificial, dado o histórico dela? Scully estava confusa, mas Mulder com certeza estava mais confuso, especialmente por não ter a menor ideia do que havia acontecido com ele. E que presente será que era esse? Seria algo para ela ou para o bebê? A curiosidade a impedia de descansar plenamente e ela não via a hora de sair dali e retomar sua vida. Ficar numa cama definitivamente não era para ela. As horas pareceram demorar anos a passar, até que Mulder apareceu para busca-la. Enquanto ela tomava banho e se vestia ele mesmo preparou uma pizza para eles.

\- É uma pena que não estou com fome. – Ela suspirou acanhada.

\- Está com saudades do seu cara da pizza, certo?

\- É, mas ele vem mais tarde. – Ela brincou, mas por um minuto ele levou a sério fazendo uma cara incrédula e ela riu. E então ele finalmente lhe deu o presente: uma boneca de pano. Nem em um milhão de anos ela acertaria isso, mas ela disse que gostou e foi sincera, mais que isso, ainda completou:

\- Você me deu outro presente também. – Por um momento ele pensou que ela diria que aquele bebê na barriga dela, era deles, mas sabia que lá no fundo que seria sonhar alto demais. Ele nem podia imaginar que ela realmente cogitou falar isso, mas pensou que não era a hora certa pois ele já tivera surpresas demais em apenas dois dias. E então ela simplesmente disse:

\- Coragem para acreditar. Espero que este presente eu passe para frente.

\- Tenho certeza que sim. – Ele garantiu e como se lesse os pensamentos dele e soubesse que ele estava louco para tocar na barriga dela novamente, ela pegou a mão dele e pousou sobre sua barriga.

\- Acho que ele está com fome, viu?

\- Ele?

\- Ou ela. – Ela prosseguiu com o suspense e eles finalmente comeram a pizza. Depois disso ele recolheu e lavou os pratos e a impediu de ajudar em qualquer coisa que fosse. Ela já estava ficando sonolenta, mas se recusava a dormir agora que o tinha ali tão perto depois de tantos meses de ausência.

\- Mulder, deixe as coisas ai. Sente-se aqui comigo. – Ela pediu com a voz um tanto rouca, como se estivesse ou ficaria resfriada em breve.

\- Eu fiz a bagunça, eu limpo. Você se preocupe apenas em se cuidar, por você e pelo carinha ai.

\- Eu quero lhe pedir uma coisa. – Ela o fitou profundamente e tomou fôlego.

\- Semana que vem eu começo a minha licença maternidade. Sei que você recém voltou e é tudo novidade, mas... Será que poderia fazer isso comigo?

\- Isto o que? O bebê? – Ele perguntou surpreso e contente ao mesmo tempo.

\- É... Quando eu for para o hospital e tudo mais... Você pode estar comigo? – O tom dela era choroso, como se soubesse que era algo grande que ela pedia, especialmente porque ele não sabia que era o pai do bebê, mas sem pestanejar ele respondeu:

\- É claro que sim. Eu vou sempre estar aqui. Sempre que vocês dois precisarem.

\- Obrigada.

Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e Mulder beijou-lhe a testa com os olhos fechados. E ele logo assumiu seu papel de "pai substituto" sem saber que era o pai biológico mesmo. Mulder começou a ler livros sobre gravidez e recém-nascidos e até assistiu programas falando sobre isso. Ajudou Scully a preparar o enxoval, o que não fora fácil visto que ela não queria revelar o sexo de jeito nenhum.

E a licença não durou muito também, pois se tratando de Scully ela não aguentou ficar um dia inteiro longe do serviço e resolveu que trabalharia até o dia do nascimento ou até que seu corpo aguentasse. E assim se passaram os últimos dois meses seguintes, até que novamente surgiu a dúvida: como este bebê havia sido concebido? Novas evidências de que sua concepção milagrosa fora sobre-humana surgiram e Scully estava em perigo. E Mulder pela primeira vez entendeu o motivo pelo qual ela estava fazendo tanto mistério a respeito da paternidade dessa criança: ela não sabia se seu filho era um produto de uma concepção humana ou uma experiência extraterrestre. Como ele não havia percebido antes? Justamente ele, não tinha sido capaz de perceber que talvez a gravidez de Scully fosse um caso para o Arquivo X. Era dolorido imaginar que a mulher que amava pudera ter sido usada dessa forma tão vil e jurou protege-la. Proteger a ela e a pequena criatura dentro dela, fosse o que fosse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: 8x21: Existence.**

O bebê era especial. Era isso que todos falavam desde que ela se descobriu grávida e tudo que ela desejava era que ele fosse normal para que tudo isso terminasse. Ela foi levada para o lugar mais isolado possível para ter o bebê, mas mesmo assim foi encontrada. As dores das contrações a distraiam de seu nervosismo e do medo que a consumia imaginando que sairia de dentro dela.

Aquela multidão fitando o parto não lhe ajudava em nada, mas tentou ignorar. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se apenas nas contrações tentando guiar-se por elas.

\- Está chegando! – Ela ouviu Mônica, dizer e isso lhe deu forças para continuar. Até que enfim ela ouviu um choro e suspirou aliviada.

\- É um menino. Monica disse, porém, logo um deles se aproximou para ver o bebê. Monica o segurou defensivamente, mas após dar uma olhada no bebê, o homem se afastou e fez um sinal para que todos fizessem o mesmo. E assim sem mais nem menos foram embora e finalmente Scully teve seu filho nos braços. Era um lindo garotinho saudável e ela chorou dessa vez de alegria, não de dor.

\- Obrigada, meu Deus. Obrigada. Ela resmungou agradecida por ele ser humano provando que ele não era nada do que diziam todo esse tempo. Ele era apenas filho dela e de Mulder, fruto do amor que um dia compartilharam na cama e agora ele devia saber a verdade oculta durante todos esses meses.

\- Porque eles foram embora? Não entendo. – Comentou Monica, surpresa.

\- Não sei. Mas não me importo. Scully beijou o bebê que ainda chorava desesperadamente e levou-o ao peito para mamar.

\- Scully! – As duas ouviram a voz de Mulder gritando desesperado do lado de fora.

\- Avise-o que está tudo bem. – Scully pediu a Monica.

\- Ela está aqui dentro e precisa ir para o hospital. Monica disse a ele que logo entrou na casa correndo para vê-la. Ela estava suada e pálida porém com um semblante alegre amamentando o bebê.

\- É um menino. – Ela disse a ele.

\- Scully, você está tão pálida. Venha, temos que levar você para o hospital. Ele a carregou até o helicóptero e voltou para a casa com Monica para saber o que havia acontecido.

Ele nem tivera tempo de olhar para o bebê, seu desespero era tanto que só pensou em deixa-la segura, mandando-a para o hospital o mais rápido possível.

Não havia sinal de ninguém em torno da casa e ele imaginou que agora que haviam visto o bebê o deixariam em paz. Talvez ele não fosse aquilo que eles imaginavam. Quando finalmente estava liberado para vê-la, ela já havia recebido alta e tinha ido para casa. Ele mal podia esperar para vê-la e ver o rosto do bebê dela.

Quando encontrou-a, ela segurava o bebê e parecia mais linda que nunca fazendo-o apaixonar-se ainda mais. O bebê tinha os olhos e os cabelos dela, não sendo possível investigar quem seria o pai dele.

\- Como vai chama-lo? – Ele perguntou curioso.

\- William, em homenagem ao seu pai. – Ela disse com um sorriso e ele brincou sobre o pai do bebê ser o Skinner, mas ela acreditou que ele havia entendido que aquela fora a maneira dela dizer que o pai do bebê era ele.

\- Não entendo porque não o tiraram de nós. – Ela disse então, confirmando novamente que o bebê era deles dois.

\- Talvez ele não seja o que eles pensaram que ele fosse. Mas ele ainda é um milagre, não é? Ele disse retoricamente com um sorriso, satisfeito pela revelação implícita dela. Todo esse tempo, porque ela não havia lhe contado que o bebê era dele? E como se ela pudesse ler seus pensamentos, ela respondeu:

\- Desde o momento que engravidei eu temi a verdade sobre o porquê e como. E sei que você temia também.

\- Acho que nós dois temíamos as possibilidades. – Ele fez uma pausa e a olhou profundamente. – A verdade nós dois sabemos.

\- E qual é? – Ela perguntou insegura. Mulder ainda com William nos braços inclinou-se para beija-la. Um beijo que havia sido esperado por muito tempo, porque ele não ousou fazer isso enquanto ela estava grávida por temer o que havia acontecido em sua ausência. Scully correspondeu ao beijo e o abraçou, com William em torno deles. Quando a soltou perguntou:

\- Então, William, está é a sua maneira de me contar que o bebê é meu filho? – Ele perguntou sorrindo com um brilho especial nos olhos.

\- Esta foi a sua maneira de dizer que me ama? – Ela perguntou contornando os lábios ainda úmidos pelo beijo, com a ponta do dedo indicador. Mulder colocou William no berço e tomou o rosto dela entre suas mãos.

\- Porque você não me disse, durante todo esse tempo? Me deixou pensar que poderia ser outro...

\- Eu já disse... quando houveram dúvidas sobre o fato de ele ser humano ou não, achei que era melhor manter em segredo. E você foi dado como morto, não queria olhares penalizados de viúva grávida. – Scully tocou a mão dele. – Eu pensei em contar diversas vezes...

\- E eu amei este bebê o tempo todo, como se ele já fosse meu. Acho que no fundo eu sempre soube... – Ele a abraçou com força e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

\- Eu jamais iria querer mais ninguém como pai do meu filho. – Ela garantiu. – Eu amo você, Mulder. Você e William são as pessoas mais importantes para mim. – Ela o fitou emocionada.

\- Eu amo vocês também, Dana. Mulder então a beijou novamente, dessa vez com fúria, esquecendo-se de que ela havia recém parido um bebê, mas ela correspondeu com a mesma ânsia apesar do cansaço, pois ela também havia esperado muito por aquilo. William dormia tranquilamente no berço enquanto ele lhe beijava o pescoço, provocando-a.

\- Mulder, você sabe que não posso, não sabe? – Ela o lembrou, cochichando no ouvido dele.

\- Eu sei. Só estou matando as saudades. – As mãos dele escorregaram até os seios dela, que estava cheios e ela ficou incomodada e virou-se.

\- Mulder, não... – Ela se retraiu constrangida.

\- Desculpe, mas você estava correspondendo então eu pensei...

\- Não é isso. Eu quero, mas olhe para mim. Eu recém tive um bebê. Meu corpo está diferente. Eu não estou me sentindo confortável nele... Para fazer isso.

\- Eu gosto do seu corpo de grávida. Eu tive muitas fantasias com ele durante esses dois meses. – Ele fez uma pausa e depois perguntou: - Isso é muito sacana? – Scully riu.

\- Vindo de você? Esperado. Mas mesmo que eu continuasse a incentivar você, você sabe que não poderíamos ir até o fim. Ainda acha uma boa ideia?

-Eu sei. Você não precisa ficar envergonhada. O seu corpo é incrível, olha o que ele acabou de trazer ao mundo. – Ele espiou William que dormia confortavelmente no berço.

\- Você não faz ideia como eu sinto falta de tocar você. De dormir com você. Sentir a sua pele contra a minha. Ela inspirou, sentindo o perfume do pescoço dele, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas dele sob a camiseta. – Mas estou tão cansada e dolorida. – Ela confessou.

\- Então deite-se. Ele a guiou até a cama e a fez deitar-se, colocando os pés dela sobre a mesma. –Me deixe cuidar de você, fazer-lhe uma massagem, Scully. Me deixe retribuir tudo que você fez por mim.

\- Está bem. – Ela suspirou. – Mas não se surpreenda se eu dormir enquanto você faz isso. –

\- Será um elogio. Ele sorriu e desligou a luz, deixando apenas a luz do abajur ligada, para deixa-la mais à vontade. Também aumentou a temperatura do aquecedor quando se deslocou ao banheiro para pegar o creme que ela usava para massagens.

Retirou as calças dela delicadamente e começou a esfregar o creme de cânfora e menta nas pernas dela com uma pressão agradável, aquecendo-a e lhe dando uma sensação anestésica.

\- Você é muito bom com suas mãos, Mulder. – Ela disse com um tom de voz fraco, sem abrir os olhos.

\- Eu sei. – Mulder gabou-se e prosseguiu com movimentos circulares desde os calcanhares até a base do quadril dela. Aquilo teria sido muito excitante se ela não estivesse cansada demais para pensar em qualquer coisa, especialmente porque logo provavelmente teria que amamentar novamente. Então ela deixou-se adormecer e Mulder a vestiu novamente e cobriu-a. Quando ele foi lhe dar um beijo de boa noite, ela segurou-o pelo braço dizendo:

\- Deite-se aqui comigo. Me abrace. – E ele a obedeceu, encaixando seu corpo contra o dela num encaixe perfeito.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:**

William acordou mais tarde que o esperado, o que era bom, porém ainda era cedo: cinco da manhã. Naquele momento Mulder agradeceu o fato de estar desempregado e não ter que se preocupar em perder algumas noites de sono.

Porém assim que Scully o colocou no peito, ele se acalmou e começou a suga-la de forma afobada.

\- Ouch! Ela reclamou. – Devagar, William.

\- Tão pequeno e já sabe apreciar as coisas boas da vida, não é garoto? – Mulder sorriu e beijou o topo da cabeça dele.

\- Tal pai, tão filho. – Scully brincou e os dois selaram os lábios num beijo rápido.

\- Ele não tem o melhor cheiro que você já sentiu na vida?

\- Tem sim. – Scully acariciou os pequenos dedos do bebê enquanto o amamentava. – Você pode voltar a dormir, Mulder. Não precisa ficar me assistindo fazer isso.

\- E perder isso? Nem pensar.

\- Acho que ele terminou, finalmente. Você é um garoto guloso, William. - Scully

\- Posso segurar ele agora? – Mulder perguntou, completamente empolgado com a experiência.

\- Está bem, mas ele precisa arrotar, deixa eu lhe mostrar como segura-lo.

\- Eu sei. Eu disse que tive bastante tempo livre. – Ele tirou o bebê dela e para sua surpresa o segurou com jeito, deixando-a ainda mais apaixonada.

\- Não imaginei que você seria tão bom nisso. – Ela elogiou.

\- Acho que nós já lidamos com coisas terríveis, fazendo com que um recém-nascido seja moleza. – Ele sorriu e sentiu que algo molhou sua camisa. – Que foi isso?

\- Você esqueceu de colocar uma fralda no seu ombro e agora sua camiseta foi batizada. – Scully riu. – Sabia que tinha mamado demais.

\- O pacote é muito atraente, logo ele não queria largar, não é meu filho? Acho que tem um presente na fralda dele também.

\- Deixe-me troca-lo enquanto você tira essa camiseta. – Mulder entregou William a ela e retirou a camiseta, já lavando a mancha de leite na torneira. Quando voltou, Scully já estava colocando-o no berço novamente.

\- Sujou as calças também? – Ela perguntou com um tom divertido ao ver que ele tinha voltado apenas de boxer.

\- Não, mas dormir de calça jeans não é muito agradável. – Disse ele, entrando embaixo das cobertas novamente. Scully arrumava o sutiã e fechava a blusa do pijama quando percebeu o interesse dele nos movimentos dela.

\- O que você está olhando?

\- Eles parecem tão apetitosos.

\- Eles estão doloridos, isso sim. Sinto que vou explodir. – Ela reclamou, deitando sobre o peito dele. – Como você pode estar tão quente, se acabou de deitar-se?

\- Porque eu estou perto de você. – Ele a abraçou. – Quer que eu os massageie pra você? – Perguntou com um olhar malicioso.

\- Não. – Ela suspirou. – Eu só quero dormir. – Segundos depois ela já estava num sono profundo e Mulder apenas cobriu-a e adormeceu também.

William dormiu pelo resto da noite, fazendo com que Scully acordasse revigorada, espreguiçando-se demoradamente ainda com os olhos fechados. Quando ela esticou os braços buscando por Mulder, percebeu que ele já havia se levantado, então fez o mesmo. Era incrível como a recuperação dela havia sido rápida, já não sentia mais dores em seu corpo e se pudesse voltaria para o trabalho naquele momento exato. No entanto assim que olhou para William ainda adormecido no berço, se deu conta que não havia outro lugar no qual ela realmente queria estar naquele momento.

Com um último suspiro ela finalmente levantou-se da cama e viu que Mulder havia deixado um bilhete no criado-mudo avisando que tinha ido para seu apartamento tomar um banho e alimentar os peixes, porém logo estaria de volta.

Ela queria fazer o mesmo e já que William não parecia querer acordar, ela levou a babá eletrônica para o banheiro e tomou uma ducha quente e demorada na qual qualquer vestígio de cansaço que ainda lhe restasse foi levado junto com a água que descia pelo ralo. Ela estava pronta para o dia que estava amanhecendo e queria agora matar as saudades do pai de seu filho de forma adequada. No dia anterior ela estava tão exausta que nem disse a ele o quanto ela havia ansiado por estarem juntos novamente.

Mas Mulder sabia que ela se sentia assim e sentia o mesmo. Aqueles últimos dois meses haviam sido torturantes e cheios de dúvidas, porém agora tudo estava as claras finalmente. Ao menos esta verdade já estava revelada e era exatamente o que ele esperava.

Ele devia sentir o mesmo, pois não demorou muito a voltar, inclusive veio com uma mala, o que demonstrava que ele não pretendia sair dali tão cedo.

\- Agora sim isto vai parecer um episódio de "Mad about you". Ela sorriu ao abrir a porta e vê-lo com a mala.

\- Agora posso ficar aqui por quanto tempo você desejar que eu fique. – Ele lhe deu um beijo rápido e foi entrando.

\- Fique para sempre. – Ela o fez soltar a mala e pulou nos braços dele beijando-o de forma voraz. Mulder agarrou-lhe os cabelos úmidos e terminou o beijo em seu pescoço enquanto a descia no chão novamente.

\- Parece que alguém sentiu minha falta, não é garoto? – Ele olhou para William que estava deitado no bebê conforto sobre a mesa enquanto Scully tomava café.

\- Eu estava sentindo sua falta há oito meses. – Ela disse com um tom sincero.

\- Não fale assim, porque senão eu não saio nunca mais deste apartamento. Você sabe que posso fazer isso. Estou desempregado. – Ele brincou, preparando-se para pegar William no colo. – Eu e esse carinha íamos nos divertir enquanto mamãe trabalha. – Mulder começou a embalar o bebê que pareceu gostar daquilo.

\- Agora sei porque demorei tanto a dizer que amava você. 24 horas e você já está querendo que eu te sustente. – Ela se aproximou para beijar o topo da cabeça de William.

\- Pensei que você fosse uma mulher moderna, Scully. Que gostasse de ter a última palavra.

\- Eu sempre terei a última palavra, Mulder, mesmo que você não fique em casa.

\- Você não devia tomar café. Eu li que causa cólicas no bebê. – Ele comentou ao vê-la sorvendo um gole da xícara que estava sobre a mesa.

\- Você tem lido sobre muita coisa, não é? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha com um ar inquisitivo.

\- É, algumas... – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Não tive muito contato com bebês desde que eu mesmo fui um e eu queria saber o que fazer. Acho que estou me saindo bem, não acha? – William continuava tranquilo no colo dele.

\- Você leu algo sobre mães também ou apenas sobre bebês? – Ela quis saber com interesse.

\- Se eu contar pra você o que eu li, você vai rir. – Ele colocou William de volta no bebê- conforto.

\- O que? Agora vai ter que me contar.

\- Não. – Ele se negou, um tanto tímido.

\- Vamos, Mulder. Você não tem vergonha ter uma coleção de filmes pornô, o que pode ser mais vergonhoso que isso?

\- Eu li "o que esperar quando você está esperando". – Ele confessou, depois de uma longa pausa e Scully deu uma gargalhada.

\- Mentira!

\- Juro! Eu queria saber o que me esperava. Até que você foi fácil de lidar até agora. – Ele sentou-se no sofá e Scully sentou-se ao lado dele.

\- Bom se você realmente leu, devia saber que mães não podem fazer sexo por um certo período de tempo, não?

\- Eu sei. Mas eu também sei que podemos fazer várias coisas que não envolvem necessariamente adentrar esta parte do seu corpo que está sensível no momento. – Ele deu um sorriso lascivo aproximando-se do rosto dela, fitando-lhe os lábios.

\- Ah Mulder, se você soubesse como eu gostaria de... – Ela suspirou e foi interrompida.

\- Sério? – Ele perguntou com interesse. – Mas ontem você não parecia pensar assim.

\- Olha só o que tinha acabado de sair de dentro de mim. – Ela olhou para William e Mulder sentiu-se um tanto envergonhado por ter de certa forma forçado uma aproximação na noite anterior.

\- É... eu não posso imaginar como seja isso. Me desculpe por ontem. Mas é que eu estou com tanta saudade de você, Dana. – Ele inspirou profundamente no pescoço dela, sentindo o cheiro do perfume dela.

\- Eu sei, também estou. – Ela confessou. – Mas ao mesmo tempo...

\- O que? – Ele se adiantou, com interesse.

\- Eu não estou me sentindo bem, comigo mesma. Estou inchada, meus seios transbordam leite, meu peso...

\- Eu não me importo com nada disso. – Ele a interrompeu. – Tudo isso é consequência do melhor presente que você já me deu. Eu a amo ainda mais por isso. Eu não vou forçar você a nada que você não queira, mas quero que saiba que para mim você está mais linda que nunca.

\- Você realmente acha isso, Mulder – Ela perguntou com uma voz cética.

\- Grávidas são sexies. – Ele garantiu.

\- Ah não me diga que você assiste pornô com grávidas, porque isso seria bizarro.

\- Está bem, não assisto. – O tom dele não foi nada convivente.

\- Oh Deus!. – Ela fez uma expressão enojada.

\- Bom, ao menos prova que o que eu disse é verdade, não?


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:**

Scully gargalhou, sentando-se no sofá e não podia dizer que estava surpresa, pois era Mulder, e ele conseguia ver pornografia em qualquer coisa. Ele aproveitou para sentar-se ao lado dela e começou a beija-la, mas antes que o beijo se prolongasse a campainha tocou.

\- Deixa que eu abro. Ele se levantou. Era Skinner, segurando uma sacola com um pacote de presente.

\- Vim dar os parabéns. Ele explicou, entregando a ela o pacote.

\- Obrigada, mas não era necessário trazer um presente. – Ela agradeceu e começou a retirar o pacote, vendo que tinha outro menor.

\- Este é para você, Mulder. Não me esqueci de você também. – Mulder abriu com rapidez o pequeno pacote e com um sorriso disse:

\- Que generosidade, Skinner. Charutos.

\- Cubanos originais.

\- Vamos acender? – Mulder perguntou empolgado.

\- Nada de fumo aqui dentro. Tem um bebê dormindo logo ali. – Scully reclamou, abrindo seu próprio pacote e agradecendo pela roupinha que ele havia dado.

\- Vamos lá no corredor. - Mulder pegou dois charutos e um isqueiro e saiu porta afora.

\- Sabe eu apostei em você, o tempo todo. – Skinner disse entre uma baforada e outra.

\- A respeito de que? – Mulder perguntou intrigado.

\- A aposta sobre quem seria o pai do bebê de Scully. Apostei em você. Curiosamente fui único porque sempre pareceu tão óbvio para mim.

\- Porque? Eu não sabia! Como poderia ser óbvio para você? – Mulder parecia intrigado. – Ah não ser que você soubesse que nós dois já tínhamos... Você sabe.

\- Não, mas eu desconfiava. Quer dizer, todos esses anos de amizade, vocês dois sempre tão juntos, eu achava difícil de acreditar que nunca tivesse acontecido nada. Afinal, Scully é uma mulher atraente.

\- Vê como fala da mãe do meu filho. – Mulder disse com um ar divertido. – Mas não vem acontecendo há tanto tempo quanto você deve ter imaginado. Foi só o ano passado mesmo. – Ele garantiu.

\- Você está me dizendo que vocês demoraram realmente todos esses anos para perceber? – Ele parecia chocado.

\- Sinto desapontá-lo. – Ele deu de ombros. – Sempre fomos muito profissionais.

\- Chocante.

\- Mas já que você ganhou dinheiro às nossas custas, deveríamos ficar com uma parte, não acha? Somos pais agora, os gastos aumentam e tal... – Mulder brincou.

\- Esse dinheiro é meu, você não entrou na aposta. – Skinner o lembrou. - Mas então, como vão chamar o bebê?

\- William. Como meu pai. Como o pai dela. – Ele explicou.

\- William. Bom nome e bela homenagem. – Skinner ponderou.

\- Scully escolheu. Foi assim que ela me contou que o bebê era meu. Como eu disse, até mesmo eu fiquei surpreso com essa paternidade, embora eu já me sentisse como pai desse moleque desde que a vi grávida pela primeira vez.

\- Tenho certeza que você será um ótimo pai. – Skinner deu uns tapinhas nas costas dele.

\- Espero que você esteja certo. – Mulder disse com insegurança e depois de mais conversas irrelevantes Skinner olhou para o relógio e disse que precisava ir.

\- Diga para Scully ficar em casa o tempo que precisar. E você, se cuide. Vamos resolver esta confusão toda.

\- Obrigado novamente Skinner. – Os dois apertaram as mãos e Mulder apagou o charuto, entrando novamente.

Scully estava sentada no sofá amamentando William mas virou-se fazendo uma careta.

\- Nossa, eu acho que ainda estou grávida. Esse cheiro de charutos está me deixando enojada.

\- Tudo bem, eu já ia tomar um banho mesmo, já que agora eu tenho roupas. – Ele explicou sem ligar para o mal humor dela. – Sabia que havia uma aposta no FBI sobre quem seria o pai do seu bebê? – Ele perguntou enquanto ia tirando as roupas a caminho do banheiro.

\- Sabia. Alguém acertou? – Ela quis saber com interesse.

\- Skinner.

\- Como ele sabia? – Ela perguntou chocada.

\- Ele não sabia. Deduziu. Aparentemente fomos discretos à toa. Segundo Skinner todos no FBI pensam que fazemos sexo há anos. Você vai ter que me compensar por todos esses anos. Ele brincou.

\- Te compensar? – Ela se levantou após terminar de amamentar William o levou para o berço, ainda falando com Mulder, que aquecia a água do chuveiro. – Você nunca tentou nada antes, porque eu deveria compensá-lo?

\- Porque você escondeu todos esses meses que aquele bebê ali era meu. – Ele apontou para William no berço.

\- Porque eu não tinha certeza se ele seria normal e também porque se eu contasse que era seu, nós íamos nos tornar uma família e isso me assustava. – Ela confessou.

\- Porque?

\- Porque? Porque eu tenho 38 anos e nunca tive um relacionamento que deu certo. Eu não quero perder você.

\- Você nunca, vai me perder. – Mulder segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e a fitou profundamente. Scully colocou as mãos sobre as dele acariciando-as, sentindo seu rosto se aquecer com o toque dele. Mulder inclinou-se para beija-la e ela o recebeu com desejo e com uma vontade muito maior do que ele esperava.

\- Pensei que meu cheiro de charuto estava enojando você. – Ele comentou surpreso, quando ela descolou os lábios dos dele.

\- Culpe os hormônios. Eles estão me enlouquecendo. Eu também disse que não estou pronta para intimidade, mas...

\- Mas? - Ele perguntou interessado. Mas ela não respondeu, simplesmente lhe deu um sorriso misterioso e começou a se despir. Mulder empolgado, tirou a cueca, única peça de roupa que lhe restava e mal terminou de fazer isso, Scully nua o empurrou para dentro do box e o beijou. A água quente saia sobre eles com força e ela se sentiu renovada e não se importou com o fato de seus seios estarem pesados e sua barriga não estar do tamanho que costumava ser.

\- Ah Dana, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que nunca tive essa fantasia antes.

\- Eu também. – Ela concordou um pouco acanhada e ele não soube dizer se ela ficou corada pelo calor da água quente ou por causa do comentário.

\- Na sua fantasia, eu fazia isso? – Ele encheu a mão de shampoo e começou a esfregar a cabeça dela, de costas para ela, fazendo-a apoiar-se em seu peito.

\- Você fazia muito mais que isso, mas isto está maravilhoso. Ela suspirou virando-se para beija-lo novamente. – Me toque, Mulder. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. - Faça com que eu me sinta desejada de novo.

\- Você é desejada, Dana. Você não faz ideia do quanto. – Ele então beijou-lhe os lábios, seu queixo sua garganta, e foi se ajoelhando enquanto ensaboava todo o corpo dela. Scully lavou os cabelos dele enquanto ele esfregava suas coxas e pensava se devia ou não ir além disso. E como se lesse seus pensamentos Scully o fez levantar-se e beijou-o levando-o para baixo da ducha, deixando todo o sabonete e shampoo sair de seus corpos ao mesmo tempo em que ela pegava a mão dele e colocava sobre o seu seio.

\- Eu disse que não estou pronta para ser penetrada. O que não quer dizer que não podemos fazer nada. – Ela sussurrou novamente, dando-lhe uma mordida no lábio inferior e ele sentiu sua ereção despontar. Mulder então beijou-a com intensidade, mordendo-lhe os lábios, o queixo o ombro e escorregou suas mãos e seu corpo até os seios dela, ficando de joelhos novamente.

\- Posso? – Ele se referiu sobre experimentar o leite que vazava de seus seios, por terem sido espremidos.

\- Isso é com você. Acho que ainda tem bastante para William. – Ela brincou. – Então ele tomou o seio dela em seus lábios e sugou-o suavemente pois havia lido que a amamentação os deixava mais sensíveis e Scully titubeou dando um gemido. O gosto era diferente do leite comum, mas não era desagradável e ele prosseguiu com suas carícias, deixando a língua percorrer a barriga dela até o umbigo e não se deteve até a virilha. Mulder sugou os dois lados da virilha dela provocando-a e ela poderia sentir-se queimar por dentro. Era uma sensação que se assimilava a dor, a uma perda de algo que fazia falta dentro dela: ele. Os lábios dele, tocaram seu clitóris e aos poucos sua língua introduziu-se na umidade quente da vagina dela que parecia estar exatamente como ele lembrava. Scully estava feliz em saber que seu corpo ainda reagia a estímulos e ficou com ainda mais vontade de terminar aquilo, mas sabia que era muito cedo. Mulder não parecia se importar, parecia disposto a fazê-la chegar ao êxtase daquela maneira. Mas era difícil se manter em pé e se concentrar em ter um orgasmo ao mesmo tempo.

\- Você está me matando. – Ela resmungou entre um gemido e outro.

\- Não, você que está me matando. Se você soubesse como você está quente e úmida...-É doloroso não poder estar dentro de você. Ele beijou o umbigo dela, agarrado em suas nádegas.

\- Eu sei, é doloroso para mim também. – Ela beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e disse:

\- Levante-se. – Sem contestar ou perguntar porque, ele obedeceu. – Não há razão para isto ser frustrante para nós dois. – Com um sorriso ela ajoelhou-se e imitou os movimentos dele sugando os lados de sua virilha. Surpreso, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um gemido rouco que a deixou ainda mais excitada. E quando ela o pôs em sua boca, pode sentir as veias se tornando mais largas com o sangue que irradiava aumentando ainda mais aquela ereção. Ela podia senti-lo latejando contra seus lábios o que a excitou ainda mais ao olhar para cima e ver o olhar compenetrado dele. Durante todo o tempo eles mantiveram o olhar fixo um no outro e então ele disse:

\- Eu não vou aguentar.

\- Você não deve aguentar. – Ela disse num tom de falsa autoridade. Mulder achou engraçado e finalmente cedeu, quase caindo. Scully sentiu as pernas dele estremecerem enquanto toda aquela excitação jorrava em sua garganta na forma de um líquido quente e pegajoso. Era a primeira vez que ela permitia que ele fizesse aquilo e talvez ela estivesse realmente muito apaixonada, porque era a primeira vez que ela achava que esperma tinha um gosto agradável. Após o alivio de Mulder, eles terminaram o banho e foram conferir William, que ainda dormia pesadamente.

\- Sabe depois de experimentar esse seu leite, entendi porque ele dorme tão tranquilo. Eu também dormiria bem, se dormisse agarrado no seu peito, ainda mais que agora tem recheio.- Mulder disse em tom de brincadeira, beijando o pescoço dela.

\- Você ainda não se acalmou? – Ela sorriu.

\- Não, eu tenho que recompensar aquele banho. Venha cá. – Ele sentou-se na cama, chamando-a. – Deite aqui.

\- Aqui não. – O bebê. – Ela o repreendeu.

\- Está bem. Mulder a carregou, ainda de toalha e a levou para a sala. Ele então tirou a mesa de centro do lugar e a fez deitar sobre o tapete felpudo.

\- Porque eu preciso deitar no tapete? -Ela perguntou curiosa.

\- Porque tem mais espaço e isto pode demorar. – Sem mais perguntas, mas morrendo de curiosidade, ela se deitou no tapete e Mulder desenrolou-a da toalha beijando demoradamente cada milímetro do corpo dela.- Vou fazer com que você se sinta a mulher mais desejada deste planeta. – Ele garantiu. E assim o fez. Sem pressa alguma ele beijou seus seios, seus ombros, seu ventre ainda arredondado, lambeu-lhe a virilha, mordeu suavemente suas coxas, evitando aquela parte tão sensível entre suas pernas que já estava prestes a entrar em ebulição por ter sido propositalmente negligenciada. Quando finalmente a cabeça dele ficou entre as pernas dela, ela soltou um suspiro aliviado, prendendo-o com força, temendo inclusive afoga-lo, mas o que ele não sabia é que a força dos músculos de suas pernas o excitavam ainda mais e faziam com que ele tornasse os movimentos com sua língua ainda mais enérgicos. Ela não sabia explicar o que ele estava fazendo com a língua e os dedos, mas ela sabia que sentia como se todas as zonas erógenas de seu corpo estivessem sendo estimuladas ao mesmo tempo. O orgasmo demorou a chegar, mas quando chegou foi mais poderoso do que qualquer um que ela pudesse lembrar e ela não sentia mais dor, ela só sentia prazer e contava os minutos para poder terminar aquilo com ele dentro dela. Mas por hora, ela teria que contentar com aquilo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

\- Você nunca se contraiu tanto assim antes. – Ele comentou com um ar de exibicionismo enquanto deitava-se ao lado dela, apoiando-se sobre um ombro para fita-la.

\- A gravidez aumenta muito a libido e a minha ficou contida até agora. – Ela explicou com a voz melodiosa que soava como música aos ouvidos dele.

\- Porque não me disse isso antes? Quantos meses perdidos... Quantos anos perdidos... – Ele suspirou pensativo.

\- Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu sei porque neguei a mim mesma por tanto tempo a atração que sentia por você.

\- Ah é? Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Porque?

\- Porque eu pensava que o sexo poderia ser muito ruim e estragar a nossa amizade. Por outro lado, se fosse bom também estragaria a nossa amizade. Eu não queria estragar as coisas.

\- Você pensou que sexo comigo poderia ser ruim? – Ele perguntou com um tom indignado.

\- Você é bom em muitas coisas, imaginei que em alguma coisa você tivesse que ser ruim. – Ela riu.

\- E tinha que ser nisso?

\- Era uma das poucas coisas que eu ainda não sabia sobre você.

\- Verdade... Ele ponderou. – Mas você disse que estragaria nossa amizade se fosse bom também. Porque pensou isso? Ainda somos amigos, mas com vantagens. – Ele deu um sorriso malandro e lhe deu um beijo rápido nos lábios.

\- Bem, eu já disse, nós não somos conhecidos por nossos longos relacionamentos. Como saber que não iriamos estragar esse também?

\- O que fez você mudar de ideia? – Ele se deitou novamente e a puxou para deitar-se sobre o peito dele.

\- William. Você ficou ao meu lado o tempo todo, mesmo sem saber que ele era seu filho. E eu entendi que você sempre vai estar do meu lado, não vai?

\- Do lado, em cima, embaixo. Aonde você quiser. – Ele garantiu rindo e ela não segurou um sorriso.

\- Nunca podemos terminar uma conversa de maneira séria?

\- Já fomos sérios tempo demais.

\- Verdade. – Ela deu um longo suspiro e o abraçou com força quando ouviram William chorando através da babá eletrônica.

\- Deixe que eu vou. Se o problema for comida, eu lhe chamo. – Ele deu uma piscadela e seguiu para o quarto enrolado na toalha, ignorando os protestos dela. Mas a verdade é que ela estava feliz por ele estar ali ajudando-a mesmo quando ela achava que não precisava de ajuda. E ele era muito bom trocando fraldas, parecia até que já havia feito aquilo antes. Então ela relaxou e resolveu vestir-se e comer alguma coisa. Ela ainda nem sequer havia retornado a ligação da mãe dela dois dias antes. Então pensou que o momento era apropriado para isso também. Obviamente a mãe dela ficou animada com a notícia e disse que iria visita-la o mais rápido possível. Como ela há havia ficado chateada por ter sido avisada apenas um dia depois do nascimento, Dana achou que não era o momento ideal para contar sobre ela e Mulder também.

(...)

\- Minha mãe está vindo para cá. – Ela despejou a notícia sobre Mulder enquanto ele vestia uma camiseta e uma calça de moletom.

\- Ótimo, posso contar que sou o pai? – Perguntou ele empolgado.

\- Ela já sabe. – Scully sorriu.

\- Aparentemente sou o último a saber então. – Comentou, chateado.

\- Meu irmão não sabe ainda e provavelmente não vai ficar muito animado.

\- Azar o dele, pois eu não vou a lugar algum. – Ele garantiu. Segurando o rosto dela.

\- É eu percebi. – Ela fitou as calças dele. -Você pretende mesmo ser um pai que fica em casa agora?

\- Por enquanto sim. Não que eu esteja feliz em ter sido despedido, mas não vou me preocupar com isso agora. Minha prioridade agora é você e William. – Ele beijou a testa dela.

\- Obrigada Mulder. Por tudo. Especialmente por não me odiar por ter escondido a verdade todo esse tempo.

\- Odiar você? Impossível. Eu entendo. Sério. E eu que tenho que lhe agradecer. Você me salvou tantas vezes e agora você me deu mais um motivo para lutar e sobreviver.

\- Eu amo você, Mulder. Eu sempre amei você. – Ela o abraçou.

\- E eu amo vocês dois. Vocês são o meu mundo. – Ele acariciou os cabelos dela e por um momento o mundo pareceu desaparecer naquele abraço.


End file.
